Hexagon
by JorixBade
Summary: When the opportunity to become TV stars appears, the gang won't doubt to take it but will this so called new job be what they expect? or will it turn out to be a nightmare? Their desire for fame might end up sending them to their doom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **This is a story i wrote long ago but i wanted to upload it so i hope you like it! :)**

* * *

It was a normal day in Hollywood Arts and Cat, Beck, Jade, Andre and Robbie were seated at their usual table waiting for Tori. "What do you guys think Tori wants to tell us?" Cat questioned curiously.

"I don't know but I don't care" Jade responded.

"Then why are you here?" Robbie questioned.

"Yes, why are we here?" Jade asked Beck and he looked at her.

"Come on, Jade, Tori wants to tell us something, it might be important" Beck commented and Jade sighed annoyed.

"Hi guys!" Tori said happily as she joined them.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned coldly.

"Nice to see you too, Jade" Tori responded sarcastically and Jade rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to tell us?" Andre asked curiously and Tori smiled.

"It's something great, you're all going to freak out" Tori said "I swear it's so amazing, I am so excit-"she continued excitedly but Jade interrupted her.

"Just say it!"

"Well, I was contacted by a TV and movie producer the other day, he said that he is going to make a new show called "Hexagon" for HBO so he needs six young actors, three boys and three girls" She began.

"Oh my god, are you serious? He wants us?" Andre questioned excitedly.

"Yes, but now that I come to think of it, I think I still have to find another girl, there's only Cat and me" Tori commented, Jade glared at her madly and then looked at Beck clearly upset.

"You can't be serious" Jade said coldly.

"If only a certain dark vicious scary and mean girl would ask me to sign her up and give me a hug... things would be easier" Tori commented and Jade rolled her eyes angrily.

"That's Jade's description" Cat commented and Tori nodded.

"Just do it" Beck whispered but she shook her head.

"Come on, Jade, just a little hug and you'll be on TV" Tori said, Jade was really upset but she wanted to be casted so she stood up and clearly faked a smile.

"Can I be on the show?" She questioned and Tori opened her arms, Jade sighed and hugged her so Tori smiled.

"See? It was so easy, either way I already signed you up" Tori informed and Jade immediately broke the hug.

"Great" she simply said and sat down again so Tori rolled her eyes a little and chuckled.

"So tell us more, we need the details" Beck demanded.

"Alright, so the show is supposed to be shot in the woods, I think the plot is like action and murder and kind of religious and mysterious, you know? I don't know, he said they will explain everything to us when we get there" Tori explained. "The show will have three seasons but we'll only be in the first one, at least most of us and then one, the survivor or winner will be in season two too"

"That's so cool and who's going to be the survivor?" Robbie questioned.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me... he said it all depended on how things went, the filming will begin in three weeks which is when school ends so we have Christmas break to shoot the first episodes" Tori informed. "We'll spend Christmas away but it'll be worth it"

"Awesome, but I still don't get the name, hexagon? That sounds like a porn movie or something" Andre commented.

"No, of course not, I think it's because of a sect or something like that, he didn't mention any kind of romantic relationship but who knows?" Tori responded.

"So that's all?" Jade questioned.

"Yes, I'll keep you guys informed, be ready"

Weeks went by and as Tori had promised she kept her friends informed, the day finally came and they all met up at Beck's RV to go to the location, Beck chained his RV to his car so his friends would be in it while he and Jade stayed in the car and drove to the forest.

After driving for about three hours they finally arrived. "Are you sure it's here?"Jade questioned, there was nothing but trees around.

"I think so..." Beck answered "That's the address Tori gave me"

"Where is everybody?" Andre asked when he and the rest of them walked out of the RV.

"Good question, where is everybody, Tori?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, he said they would be here" Tori responded.

"Sh,sh...Do you hear that?" Beck whispered and then they started hearing voices.

"There you are, we were waiting for you" a tall man said as he walked toward them along with a few more people.

"Who are you?" Jade questioned.

"I'm the director and this is my crew" He informed but they all looked weird and suspicious, they didn't seem movie makers. "Let's go, we need to hurry" He ordered, the gang was kind of confused but they followed them anyway.

"We are sorry to make you walk all this way but the location is up in the mountain and there is no road to it so we can't use the cars" The director commented, he was in the front followed by the gang and then the crew behind them.

Jade noticed some members of the crew were looking at them weirdly but she decided not to pay much attention to it. They walked and walked for about an hour and a half and by that time they had no idea how to go back. "We are here!" The director informed, there were indeed cameras hanging from trees focused on different directions and there was also a huge cabin, they walked inside and realized It didn't have a ceiling, there were only six long and strong columns that formed a hexagon, each column was about five meters apart from the other and they had handcuffs and other things for tying on them, there were also big candles, cameras around and weird figures made up with salt inside the hexagon.

"Wow... this looks freaky" Tori commented.

"Let's go" The director, whose name was Tom, ordered and they walked outside again, Cat and Andre looked to the side and saw a bunch of different weapons that seemed made for hunting and some even looked made for torturing.

"Look at that" Cat whispered to Jade and she looked at the pile of weapons, that's when she started feeling something wasn't okay.

The only woman in the crew walked up to them with a bunch of outfits and handed one to each of them "Those are your outfits for the show, so go put them on and come back, you girls can use the cabin and boys, you'll have to use the trees I guess" They looked at each other confused because there weren't rooms or anything but they did it anyway. Cat, Tori and Jade walked into the cabin and put on their outfits which were plain dresses that looked more like hospital coats but a little tighter and shorter, Cat's dress was white, Tori's was grey and Jade's was black.

"What the hell is this?" Jade questioned. "Are we gonna be barefoot or what?"

"These dresses are so ugly" Cat commented.

"Yes, I agree but I guess it's for the thematic of the show" Tori said.

"About that, Tori, I have a bad feeling about this, something feels off" Jade commented.

"Relax; everything is going to be okay, we are in a TV show, this must be like naked and afraid but without the naked part" Tori said and they exited the cabin to see the boys already there, their uniforms were made with the same fabric as the girls' but they were wearing pants and shirt in the same three colors, Beck's was black, Robbie's was grey and Andre's was white.

"You look great" The director said.

"Are you kidding me? We look like a bunch mental hospital patients" Jade commented.

"Yes and what about our shoes? Are we gonna be barefoot?" Beck asked.

"Alright, the show is called Hexagon as you already know, the first part of the plot follows how each one of you is captured and brought here by the hunters for a tribute to the devil, the story will go on until you are all tied to those columns in the cabin and then comes the second part, that's when the torture happens and ultimately comes the third part which is when the sacrifices will begin, there is supposed to be a survivor, who is most likely going to be the last one we catch, that person will be the one to finish the rest of you and that will imply losing all senses of what it means to be human and to be a good person, therefore that's the greatest tribute to the devil, get it?" The director explained.

"The plot sounds good but I still want to know if we are going to be barefoot, I mean there are so many bugs here" Beck commented and the man chuckled.

"Believe me, boy, the bugs are the last thing you should be concerned about" Tom commented. "You look like the one who could be the winner; of course, you'll have to get rid of the rest of them, including her" He said referring to Jade and they looked at each other confused.

"Get rid? You mean like pretend he kills us?" Jade asked and he laughed.

"No, darling, he won't pretend, he will kill you" He said and they all stared at him disconcertedly. "If he wants to be the survivor, of course"

"What are you talking about?" Tori questioned.

"Have you ever heard about snuff movies?" He asked and their eyes wide opened. "Well, this is like that but instead of movie, it's a show, a snuff show" he explained and laughed.

"You're kidding, right?" Andre asked but the director shook his head.

"What's a snuff movie?" Cat asked curiously, she didn't know what they were talking about.

"You don't want to know, Cat" Robbie responded.

"Of course she does, a snuff movie is a movie where they film real killings, no effects, no acting, everything is real, sweetie, and you're going to be part of a snuff show" The director explained.

"No, we won't, we didn't sign up for this and you can't make us" Jade affirmed and turned around with the rest of her friends.

"So go, run and run as far as you can and hide, we'll give you thirty minutes of advantage and then we'll start hunting you, don't try to go back because you won't get anywhere and even if you did, your car is crashed down in the cliff" Tom informed. "If you want an advice, don't stay together because then it'll be much easier to find you and we want the show to last, good luck"

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review, please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade, Tori, Cat, Beck, Andre and Robbie immediately started running but they couldn't figure out the way back so they had to stop to take a breath. "What are we gonna do?" Andre questioned as he recovered his breath.

"Great job, Tori, you signed us up to die" Jade exclaimed madly.

"I'm so sorry, guys, I didn't know what this was really about" Tori said sincerely.

"That doesn't matter now, we just need to find the way back, they can't catch us" Beck affirmed.

"They must be already coming for us and there are probably cameras all over the forest too, who knows?" Robbie commented.

"We need to find help" Beck said.

"The nearest town is miles away, Beck, we are alone" Jade responded and he sighed worriedly.

"Alright, this is going to sound crazy but we should do what he said, we can't stay all together because they'll find us all and we would lose any chance of finding help" Beck affirmed. "I'll go with Jade, Andre you take Cat and Robbie you go with Tori"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jade asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, listen, we know they're going to find us no matter what we do but if for example they find me and Jade first then we would be out of the game but you guys would be out looking for help, if they catch us all together, it's going to be over" Beck explained and they understood.

"Alright so we leave but where?" Andre asked.

"Let's go to different directions, you and Cat go east, Jade and I will go west and Robbie and Tori you guys go to the north, we'll come back tomorrow as soon as the sun rises, to this same tree to make sure we are all okay, if someone doesn't show up we'll know they caught them" Beck ordered as he marked the tree. "Hide as well as you guys can and if they catch you, remember to stay calm and strong, everything is going to be okay, we'll be okay"

"Andre, take care of her" Jade said referring to Cat and he nodded before making their way to the east.

They separated and started running again, Jade and Beck found a good tree to hide so they climbed up and hid in it, Andre and Cat hid behind some big rocks they found but Robbie and Tori couldn't find a good place to hide so they kept running and walking around trying to not be seen.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Jade asked and Beck shook his head trying to make her feel better. "That means yes" she said and he hugged her. "I'm scared" she confessed and he closed his eyes feeling horrible, Jade wasn't the kind of person who got scared and he knew that she was really afraid. "I don't wanna die"

"You won't die, I promise, I won't let them hurt you" He affirmed.

"Hug me tight and say you love me" Jade demanded.

"Magic word" He said smiling.

"Please" she whispered.

"I love you, I love you so much" He affirmed and hugged her as tightly as he could; he was trying to make her feel safe while he had time to.

"Robbie, now what? It's dark, I can't see anything" Tori informed as she walked around but Robbie didn't respond, they had been walking nonstop for about an hour. "Robbie?" she called him and tried to find him but she could barely see where she was going "Robbie, where are you?" Tori questioned scared, then she heard noises so she hid behind a tree and could distinguish three persons standing a few meters away from her, she couldn't see clearly but she heard Robbie's voice.

"Gotcha! One down, five to go" The hunter said and punched Robbie, who was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back while the other man filmed everything; Tori covered her mouth and started crying quietly while hiding, she knew she couldn't be seen and now she was all alone.

The moon lightened up the forest a little and Tori could see how they took Robbie away, they literally dragged him and filmed the whole thing, Tori spent the night panicking behind that tree and as soon as she saw the sunlight she ran back to the tree trying not to be caught. "Where are they?" Jade asked worriedly.

"I don't know..." Beck answered but then they saw Andre carrying Cat on his back as he walked toward them. "Thank god you're fine, now we just need Tori and Robbie"

"Did you see anyone during the night?" Jade questioned.

"No, no, we didn't see or hear anything" Andre responded.

"Are you okay, Cat?" Jade asked her and she nodded.

"Where are Tori and Robbie? They should be here by now" Beck commented, about three minutes later they saw Tori running towards them but she was alone.

"Guys, oh my god, I'm so happy to see you" Tori said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Where is Robbie?" Andre questioned.

"They caught him last night, we were trying to find a place to hide and then he didn't respond, I hid behind a tree and saw them, two men, one of them was filming how the hunter tied and hit Robbie and then they dragged him away like a bag of potatoes, it was horrible" Tori explained.

"So they saw him but somehow missed you?" Jade asked.

"I don't know if they didn't see me or if they decided to let me go this time" Tori answered.

"Let's not think the worst, they won't kill anyone until they have us all and if at least one of us is out here, the rest of us will be okay" Beck affirmed. "Let's keep going, come on, we need to use the sunlight"

They all kept running trying to find the road but it was very difficult, they didn't even know if they were going the right way. "I'm thirsty" Cat informed.

"Me too" Tori said.

"Jade and I saw a lake yesterday, it looked clean and it's our only option so..." Beck informed, they started making their way to the lake calmly because they thought that the hunting began at night but they didn't know what awaited them.

They were walking in the forest when Cat suddenly saw a bunch of water bottles and packets of cookies piled next to a tree. "Guys, guys, look at this" Cat shouted and started running towards them.

"NO, CAT, STOP" Jade screamed but before Cat could react, a big net brought her up and left her hanging from a big tree. "Damn it"

"Cat, are you okay?" Tori questioned as she and the rest of them tried to find a way to help her.

"Let's cut the rope" Andre suggested.

"No, she would break her arm or leg from the fall" Jade affirmed.

"Help me, guys, I'm scared" Cat said crying.

"Hold on, Cat, I'm coming" Beck informed as he started climbing the tree she was hanging from, it took him about five minutes but he finally reached Cat, however, he didn't know how to get her out of the net.

Beck was trying to free Cat when he saw two hunters and a man with a camera coming toward them. "Fuck" He whispered and looked at Jade, Tori and Andre. "GO, GO!" He whispered and told them to hide, they knew what that meant so they quickly moved "It's okay, Cat, don't be scared, we'll find help" He said and climbed higher, it was a very big tree so he could hide on the other side and stayed quiet.

"Looks like the trap worked" One of the men said as soon as they saw Cat trapped and hanging.

"Hi sweetie, don't worry, you'll see your friends soon" One of the hunters exclaimed as the other put her down, they broke the net with a big knife and started playing with her, they chuckled as they dragged the knife all over her face and her neck while filming it, she was crying terrified and it broke Beck's heart but he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Alright, let's go" They tied her hands, feet and covered her mouth, the two hunters carried her all the way back to the cabin while the man filmed her crying and looking around scared as the two hunters hurt her.

Beck climbed down again and Jade, Tori and Andre came out. "Awesome, now they have Cat too, why her? They could've taken Tori" Jade commented and Tori looked at her offended.

"Hey!"

"What? You brought us here, not Cat and Robbie" Jade responded and Tori looked down.

"Jade, stop... Tori didn't know, okay? And we all agreed to come" Beck affirmed but Jade was very angry and worried about Cat; she just wanted to go back.

"Hello Cat, welcome back" Tom said "Okay, now film when they get her in the cabin and tie her to the stick, 3, 2, go!" He ordered and they all started filming the whole process but Cat wasn't screaming so he got upset. "NO,NO, NO, she has to scream, it looks like you are playing with her, god, do it again and this time make sure she feels real fear" He shouted and Cat started panicking.

One of the hunters pulled out a knife, put it right above Cat's eye and chuckled. "Do you want to be a pirate?" He asked and Cat shook her head while crying her eyes out absolutely terrified and they laughed.

"Cat!" Robbie screamed when he saw them bringing Cat inside, they untied her hands and legs and the camera focused on her face. Cat tried to drag herself away but they were walking around her like two predators around their victim and one of them stepped on her back slamming her body against the ground and then pulled her hair back.

Robbie felt so powerless seeing how they hurt Cat, she was so sweet and innocent and she was being treated with so much cruelty. They'd had fun scaring her for a while and had a few minutes of her suffering on camera, they simply handcuffed her to one of the sticks, which was on Robbie's right side, they handcuffed her hands up above her head, her feet and put an iron belt around her waist.

"Alright, we got twenty four hours to catch the other four so the game can begin; the best is yet to come" Tom commented and left.

"Cat, are you alright?" Robbie asked but Cat couldn't stop crying.

"No" She said between sobs. "I don't wanna die, Robbie"

"You won't die, Cat, they'll find help, we have to stay positive" Robbie said and Cat took a deep breath but she was so afraid, she didn't want to die like that.

"I just want to go back home"

* * *

 **Cat and Robbie are down!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got 9 reviews on the last chapter! That's unusal nowadays, keep them coming ;)**

* * *

Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade continued trying to find a road but failed and they were desperate, they had no food or water, they were lost and about to be murdered, nothing was okay. "Now what? We've been looking for the road for two days and nothing, it's like we are getting deeper into the forest" Jade commented.

"We need to stay calm and think clearly" Beck affirmed.

"I don't wanna die, not like this... I am NOT gonna get murdered!" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm worried about Cat and Robbie, they are the weakest among us and they are with those people" Andre added worriedly.

"Remember they said they wouldn't kill us until they caught us all" Beck said.

"But they can still torture them" Andre responded and Beck took a deep breath.

"Yes, yes I know but we can't do anything and as long as they are alive, it'll be fine" Beck affirmed.

"Also, remember they said that one of us would have to kill the rest" Tori commented.

"Relax, none of us would do that" Beck said but Tori looked down and then at Jade so Beck and Andre did too, she realized they were all looking at her and she stared at them confused.

"What? You think I would kill you?" Jade questioned clearly offended.

"No, of course not" Beck affirmed.

"You just said you're not gonna get murdered" Tori said.

"That doesn't mean I want to murder you…I mean if it only were you I'd consider it but we are all here" Jade responded and Tori shook her head.

"But you'd consider killing me to save yourself, you're the most selfish person I've ever met" Tori affirmed and Jade stepped towards her with her hands on her waist and an ice cold expression.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, girls, you're forgetting who the enemy is and it's not any of us" Andre commented. "We know Jade wouldn't kill us, not even you, Tori, so stop imagining things, now we have to focus on finding help"

"Andre is right, let's stop over thinking this; none of us is going to kill anyone" Beck added "The sun is about to go down again, we need to hide, remember we'll meet in the same tree at dawn"

Andre and Tori started running and so did Beck and Jade, they needed to hide very well before it got dark because then it was harder. "Where are we going?" Tori questioned as they walked through the woods.

"Cat and I found a good place to hide yesterday, come on, we are almost there" Andre responded.

All the sudden about five men came out of nowhere and surrounded them, two of them had cameras, one a hanging microphone and the other two were the hunters. "Well, well, look who we have here" One of them said.

"The feast is almost complete, with these two only the blacks are missing" The other responded, Andre and Tori were terrified, they had no way to escape and the hunters enjoyed it.

"YOU ARE ALL FUCKING CRAZY!" Andre screamed and one of the hunters electrified him which made him pass out.

"Andre!" Tori screamed scared as the same hunter tied his hands to drag him by them.

They put a bag on Tori's head and carried her upside down all the way until the cabin, by the time they got there it was already nighttime and the so called crew was too exhausted to torture Tori and Andre so they simply tied them up in their respective columns, Tori right in front of Cat and Andre in front of Robbie, that way the colors of their outfits formed diagonals as a cross, there was only one line missing, Beck and Jade.

Beck and Jade couldn't really sleep, she slept for a few hours but Beck couldn't close his eyes at all, he didn't want to wake up and realize Jade wasn't there anymore so he decided to stay up all night. Next day they knew they had to go to the tree to see Andre and Tori so they climbed down the tree but Jade cut her foot in the process.

"Owww" She said and checked her foot only to find it was bleeding, not a lot but there was blood spread over it.

"Let me see" Beck demanded. "It's just a cut, don't worry but can you walk?" He asked and she nodded.

"I think so, it hurts but I can handle it" She affirmed.

"Alright, let's go then" He said.

"Wait, I need to pee" She informed and he nodded.

"Okay, well... um, go behind a tree, I'll turn around" He said and she nodded, she didn't really like the idea of using a tree as a toilet but she had no option so she agreed. "You don't need to go so far, I need to keep an eye on you"

"You won't see me peeing" She affirmed "Keep your eyes away from me, I'll be right back"

"Ugh fine" Beck said, Jade got as far as she could from Beck and peed behind a tree, meanwhile Beck was waiting anxiously because they needed to get to the tree, he was looking around casually when he suddenly heard voices and he immediately tried to see where they were coming from. He quickly saw the two hunters and the men with the cameras coming and when he looked to the other side he saw Jade coming back as well and realized that she was walking straight toward them. "No, no, no, stay there" Beck whispered while shaking his arms to catch her attention but he couldn't scream without the men finding out they were there and she wasn't looking at him.

Jade was walking as fast as she could and she was just steps away from being in a visible angle for the hunters so Beck made a decision, he took a deep breath and came out pretending to be lost so it wouldn't look suspicious. "Catch him" One of the hunters screamed and threw a rope at him, he got his arm and dragged him towards them.

"No, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Beck screamed hoping Jade would hear and hide and she indeed did, she heard Beck's voice and then the hunters' voices.

"If he is here, she should be near, go look for her!" One of the hunters ordered as the other put an ion leash around Beck's neck and tied his hands behind his back.

Jade heard they were coming for her so she climbed up the first tree she saw as fast as she could, her foot hurt but she knew she couldn't let them catch her so she hid and could see how they took Beck away, her eyes filled with tears but she covered her mouth because the other hunter was still around looking for her, she could see him from above trying to hear a noise, he stayed there for about half an hour and couldn't find her so he finally left.

As soon as Jade felt it was safe to go down, she did and she ran towards the marked tree to reunite with Andre and Tori, she ran nonstop until she got there but no one was around, she verified it was the same tree and waited. She couldn't stop crying, she felt so bad and wanted to be with Beck but she knew she couldn't help him and her friends if they caught her too. "Come on, where are you? Come on" Jade whispered desperately, she'd been waiting for about an hour and a half but no one appeared and she knew what that meant, they had caught Andre and Tori too, she was alone now, complete and absolutely alone.

They pushed Beck into the cabin and took the leash off, it had left marks on his neck but he was overall okay after being basically dragged and beaten through the forest, he was happy that he had been able to save Jade because if they had caught her, she would have been the one getting hit and dragged around instead of him.

"Beck" Tori exclaimed as soon as they saw him.

He was glad Jade was out but he didn't know Andre and Tori had been caught as well and that meant Jade was alone, which worried him. "Welcome, Beck, looks like you're not the one" Tom commented disappointedly as the hunters cuffed him to the column between Cat and Tori. "As you can see there's only one corner missing, she should be right of you but she is not, so tell me, where is she?" He questioned obviously referring to Jade. "Your time to be out is over, I need her here and if you don't tell me where she is, I'll have to find her myself" Tom warned.

"I don't know where she is and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you" Beck responded and Tom chuckled. "Can I ask you a question? Do you really mean to offer us a tribute to the devil? Because if you do, then I can be sure you're fucking crazy" He affirmed.

"No, no, we are not really going to offer you to the devil, it's all part of the show, Beck" Tom explained. "We have a very limited but resourceful market and our customers enjoy this kind of things so we please them"

"So the whole thing about the survivor is a lie?" Tori questioned.

"Not exactly, the survivor will simply have a different path...it could be good or bad, it depends" Tom answered. "The survivor is supposed to be the last person we catch and that's your little girlfriend, this should be interesting"

"You won't catch her" Beck said and Tom smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Tom asked and walked towards the door, the woman handed him Jade's clothes and he showed them to Beck. "These are her clothes, aren't they?" He asked "Bring them in!" He shouted and the two hunters walked into the cabin with three big dogs.

Everyone's eyes wide opened and Beck looked down worriedly, he couldn't see them because he was facing the other side but he could hear them. Tom put Jade's clothes on the ground and the dogs smelled them. "How long do you think it'll take us to find her? Three, four, five hours?" He questioned and handed the clothes to the hunters so they would give them to the dogs in the way.

"Go find her, I want her here today and don't forget to film everything since the moment you see her until the moment you drag her into this room, let the dogs do their thing and do your thing, I need her to be so terrified that she won't think twice when she has to kill them, take your time with this one but I want her ready when she gets here, understood?" Tom ordered. "She needs to be willing to do anything to avoid being in your hands again, she needs to be traumatized to the point that she'll forget these people are her friends. You can do anything you want with her, just don't kill her...yet, I need her alive, go!"

* * *

 **Now the hunt for Jade has begun!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review, please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm glad you are liking my weird story and i decided to update a day earlier because i'm usually always rooting to let you read the rest, it's actually funny...i think it excites me more than it excites you haha**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade was scared out of her mind but she knew she had to be strong so she took a deep breath and started thinking, she knew that the cabin was south, they had already gone west and north so she decided to give east a try and started running in that direction. She ran nonstop until she finally had to stop to take a breath, she did and continued running and when she couldn't take it anymore she simply walked fast but she decided to not stop, it took her about two hours but she finally got to the road and saw the RV, she immediately smiled and started laughing of happiness.

Jade realized they had lied because the car was still there but when she tried to use it she remembered Beck had the keys and he had left them in his clothes, she tried looking for another key but she knew Beck didn't like to leave hidden keys in his car because someone could steal it. "Fuck" Jade was there with the car, she'd made it but she couldn't escape, not without them.

After thinking about it for a while she decided to go back and try to rescue her friends, she didn't have many options anyway so she simply started walking south and tried to think of a plan, when she was on her way she heard dogs barking and men shouting her name so she panicked, she wanted to go back but not be captured. "Jade! Jade, it's over!" A man shouted. "You're the winner, come to us"

Jade knew that if they had dogs was probably because they were tracking her so started putting mud on her body and climbed up the tallest tree she saw, she got as high as she could and hoped nobody would see her. "Come on, boys, find her... "One of the hunters said to the dogs as he gave them Jade's clothes, the dogs smelled them but the trace ended right where they were.

"Stupid dogs, they are not even tracking her" The other hunter exclaimed annoyed.

"We need to find her" He affirmed. "Tom is gonna get mad if we don't, she is necessary"

They stayed around for about half an hour and then left, Jade was relieved but she knew she would see them again; however, she needed to rest so she stayed on the tree and decided to spend the night there. Next day she continued walking and could hide from the hunters every time they were close, they weren't actually so smart but that didn't mean they weren't dangerous.

"So tell me, what does it feel to know you're gonna die?" Tom questioned as he walked around the hexagon and Cat started crying quietly, she really didn't want to die. "Because as you heard, Jade will step into this room ready to do anything we tell her to do"

"Jade would never hurt us" Cat affirmed.

"You don't know what fear can do to a person" Tom responded and the suddenly door opened, everyone turned to it to see if it was Jade and Beck couldn't see but he was dying to know and hoping it wasn't her. "So?"

"Nothing, she disappeared" One of the hunters informed and Beck closed his eyes relieved.

"I told you I wanted her here yesterday, she didn't disappear, idiot, she is out there hiding and laughing at you" Tom commented. "You can go take a rest but as soon as the sun rises you'll go after her and you'll find her, understood?" He ordered and they nodded.

"You won't find her" Beck said smiling.

"Oh I will and your little girlfriend will become your worst nightmare" Jade finally arrived to the cabin and saw the hunters and the rest of the crew sleeping outside in tents, all the weapons were in the center and Tom was sleeping on a chair in front of the door of the cabin.

She spent about five minutes thinking of a way to enter the cabin before they woke up and she needed to hurry because the sun was about to come out, Jade decided to enter from the top so she ran to the other side and started climbing, it was very difficult but fortunately the structure of the cabin made it possible so she climbed up and saw her friends tied to the columns, they were all sleeping and she couldn't speak without everyone knowing about it so she simply started making her way down, she was about to fall a couple of times but she managed to get down quietly.

"Guys, guys, wake up" She whispered, she woke up Cat first and she got so happy to see Jade alive that she almost screamed her name.

"J-" Cat began but Jade covered her mouth, a few seconds later the rest of the gang woke up and stared at her surprised.

"Jade? Oh my god, how did you get here?" Andre questioned.

"There's no time for that, I know how to go back but we need the car keys" Jade informed.

"Jade, you need to get out of here before they see you, believe me" Beck affirmed.

"I can't leave you here" Jade said.

"Go, Jade, go I'm serious, get the hell out of here" Beck demanded as Jade tried to free Cat from the chains but she needed keys and she didn't have them. "Jade, leave! Get out now!" He ordered seriously.

"Shut up and help me figure out how to open this thing" Jade responded.

"Jade! Get out, get the hell out of here now...If they catch you, it'll be over" Beck affirmed but she ignored him so he tried to free himself but he only got to hurt his hands a little. "I'm damn serious, Jade West, get the hell away from here...now!" He ordered and she turned to him upset, she didn't like to recieve orders.

"I'm trying to help you, we'll all leave" She said but then they heard noises and she immediately hid in the corner hoping they wouldn't see her.

"Good morning my dear actors" Tom said chuckling as he walked towards them. "Are you ready to shoot?"

Jade started walking to the door quietly while Tom was looking to the other side but when she was about to reach the door, his voice interrupted her. "Don't move, Jade" Tom ordered and turned around to see her, Jade didn't listen and tried to run outside but the hunters were waiting for her.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them questioned as he grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the hexagon. Beck simply closed his eyes in frustration and looked down, they had her.

"Don't look at the cameras, Jade, fourth wall, remember?" Tom ordered. "Congratulations, you're the last one which means you get to survive as long as you do what you must"

"Go to hell" Jade said.

"Now, it's time to play so come on" One of the hunters ordered but Jade shook her head. "I'm not asking you, sweetheart, take the knife" He demanded as he and the other hunter forced her to grab the knife.

"Now, let's start with... Cat" One of the hunters suggested as he pushed her towards Cat with the knife pointed at her, Jade didn't stop shaking her head as she tried to stay back but he was stronger.

"No, please, don't... stop" Jade begged but they didn't listen and continued making her attack Cat, who was crying terrified and it broke Jade's heart, a few seconds later she finally reunited the strength she needed and when she was about to cut Cat's cheek, she turned the knife to the other side and threw it away. "I SAID NO!"

The hunter grabbed Jade by her hair and the other punched her the face hardly so she screamed, she dropped to the ground and Beck felt a lot of rage running through his body. "Jade!" He exclaimed worriedly. One of the hunters made her stand up and grabbed her arms behind her back, her lip was bleeding but she was simply staring at them coldly.

"Wanna play more?" The hunter asked as he put the knife to her throat and everyone watched terrified.

"Please don't" Beck begged but Jade was just staring at the man trying to seem fearless; he simply put the knife down and Jade thought that was all but then he suddenly slapped her twice.

"Bastard!" Beck screamed madly but the man ignored him and punched Jade's face again but this time the other one let go of her so she dropped to the ground.

"Come on, baby, get up" The hunter said and she turned to him full of rage.

Jade had blood on her lip and her nose but she didn't care, she stood up and glared at him coldly. "You can kill me if you want, I don't want to and I won't kill any of my friends" she affirmed and they smiled at each other.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to put your priorities in order" One of the hunters said and Jade looked at Beck, she was trying to seem strong but she was really scared on the inside. "Let's go for a little walk" He said as he grabbed her arm and made her walk out of the cabin.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, DO IT TO ME, PLEASE DON'T TOUCH HER" Beck begged, at the end of the day he hadn't done Jade a favor by letting the hunters find him instead of her, now she had to pay for not wanting to murder them.

"You go too, you know what you have to do" Tom said to the other hunter. "Come on, I wanna be there, film every angle" They all walked out of the cabin and closed the door, Beck felt so powerless and impotent knowing they were gonna torture Jade and he couldn't do anything to save her.

"You had a pair of scissors in your boots so I thought you might like mine" The hunter commented as he showed Jade a pair of scissors and then put them on the fire, once he felt they were hot enough he started putting them close to Jade's face and eyes while she cried. "You don't like my scissors?"

"Stay away from me" Jade said terrified.

He broke a part of Jade's dress to uncover her belly and started carving on her skin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Jade cried in pain as the man cut and burned her skin with the scissors, she tried to fight but it was impossible to escape and he didn't stop doing it until he finished drawing the hexagon on her belly.

Meanwhile inside the cabin, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Tori were just hearing her screams, Beck had been trying to untie himself but he had only hurt himself in the process. "AAAAAAH!"

"God, what are they doing to her?" Andre asked worriedly.

"Fuck" Beck exclaimed, he couldn't handle hearing Jade's screams and not being able to help her, he didn't even know what they were doing to her. "No, no, no" Beck said as he slammed his head against the column.

"Beck, you can't escape and even if you did, you wouldn't be able to stop them" Tori commented.

"Are you hearing that? Are you hearing her screams? They're torturing her and it's because of us" Beck responded desperately and he was right, they were torturing Jade in every possible way, they hit her, whipped her, burnt her, drowned her for periods of time, scared the hell out of her by threatening with cutting off her ears, breasts and gouging out her eyes several times, they gave her a few shocks as well and chocked her for periods of time.

After hours of hearing her scream in agony, the hunters finally stopped and so did she. "She hasn't screamed in like ten minutes..." Andre commented, Beck was so desperate by that point he had hurt his wrists trying to free himself from the cuffs.

"Do you think they killed her?" Cat questioned scared but nobody answered, they couldn't be sure, after hearing all the brutality they had put her through they didn't know if she was alive or not.

More hours went by and they didn't hear anything, it wasn't until it was night again that Tom entered the cabin casually and gave them all some water. "Hey guys, how you doin'?" He asked.

"Where is Jade?" Tori questioned coldly.

"She is alive if that's what you want to know but after screaming like a baby for hours, she needed to rest her throat, you'll see her soon" He responded.

"You are a beast, what did you do to her?" Beck asked.

"Believe me, you don't want to know" Tom commented. "Let's just say she understood what it means to be against us"

"She won't kill anyone if that's what you're trying to make her do" Beck affirmed.

"We'll find out that soon, don't worry but as for now, I'll see you guys tomorrow, still got some things to do with her" Tom said and simply left, Beck slammed his head against the column and took a deep breath.

"Beck, you need to calm down" Robbie said.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Jade is with those beasts and I don't know what they're doing to her" Beck responded madly.

"At least she is not screaming anymore" Tori said trying to make Beck feel better but nothing could make him feel better, he felt an angst he couldn't control and it was killing him inside. They spent the night trying to sleep but it wasn't easy, however most of them did, all except Beck, he closed his eyes for periods of time and managed to sleep for a few minutes every few hours but he always woke up desperate because he remembered Jade.

Next day when it was about 6pm the door opened and Tom, the hunters and Jade appeared. "Jade!" Cat exclaimed immediately, Beck was dying to see her but he couldn't because they were behind him.

"Jade, walk towards the stick" The hunter ordered and Jade began walking, her eyes looked completely empty and cold, she had some marks all over her arms and legs, there was the hexagon on her belly, she had some bruises on her face, bags under her eyes and there were marks from the choking on her neck as well.

She looked very damaged and hurt, physically and psychologically. Beck was just looking at her back as she walked but when she got to the column, she turned around and let the hunters tie her while looking into space. Beck could finally see her face and it was so shocking to him, it broke his heart to see her like that. She wasn't looking at any of them or the floor or any point in specific, she was looking to the front but at nowhere and it was quite obvious she hadn't slept at all.

"Alright, we'll go eat dinner and be back in like an hour so we can continue, it'll be almost dark so the candles will look good" Tom informed and left along with the rest of the crew. Once everyone was outside, the gang turned to Jade and waited for her to talk or move or cry but she didn't do anything, she remained quiet.

"Jade? Jade, are you okay?" Tori asked but she didn't respond; she didn't even blink.

"Jade, please, look at me, Jade, look at me" Beck demanded but she didn't listen to him.

"Why isn't she responding to us?" Cat asked confused.

"I don't know… Jade, come on, say something" Beck demanded again but she ignored him and looked down instead. "Jade, please, say something so I know you're conscious" He basically begged, Jade saw him but then looked at the door and kept her eyes there, after seeing her like that it was clear to them that Jade wasn't okay, she wasn't the same, she wasn't their friend anymore…

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! ;)**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Beck, what are we gonna do? She's not reacting" Tori said worriedly.

"Jade, please, please say something…You're strong, you can do it" Beck affirmed nicely as he tried to make her look at him but she was still staring at the door with a cold expression. "God damn it, Jade, react!"

"Is she even conscious?" Andre questioned and tried to see her face more closely but she seemed a mannequin, she blinked and took breaths at times but the rest of the time she remained silent and still while staring at the door.

"I think she went mad…" Robbie commented but she didn't move.

"She has to come back, she needs to react" Beck affirmed. "Jade, baby, please…Jade, talk to us!"

"Jade, are you listening?" Tori asked and Jade sighed as she blinked slowly but kept her eyes on the door so they looked at each other worriedly.

"This is not good"

About an hour and a half later the door slammed open and everyone froze in fear, they had been trying to get Jade to say something but it had been impossible; she remained silent the whole time. "Alright, time to act, guys" Tom exclaimed.

"Do you think she's ready?" The hunter asked Tom as they walked toward Jade.

"Yes, she is... Untie her and you two, get the cameras ready" Tom ordered and the two hunters started untying Jade.

"Jade, come to me now" One of the hunters said, he was standing in the middle of the hexagon and Jade obeyed, she walked towards him without saying anything, she didn't even seem herself, she seemed a zombie.

"Congratulations, you're the survivor" The other hunter informed, Jade looked to him and then back to the ground. "But there's something you need to do first, remember? We talked about it" He said and Jade nodded.

"Jade..." Cat whispered sadly but Jade simply looked at her emotionlessly.

"Think about it this way, Jade, they are gonna die anyway and so will you if you don't kill them yourself" Mark commented and she nodded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" Jade simply said and they looked at each other nervously.

"So, whenever you're ready" Michael said.

"Can I use any weapon I want?" Jade questioned and all her friends stared at her shocked. "I want it to be fast" Beck was sad to hear Jade say that but he could understand why she was doing it.

"Try to make it last but yes, choose any weapon you want"

Jade walked over to the weapons and started choosing, it took her a few seconds but she ultimately grabbed an ax. "I don't want to do it with all these people looking at me" She informed.

"This is being filmed, Jade, they'll see it anyway" Tom responded.

"There are cameras all around, they can see it later... I wanna be alone while I do it, I wanna take my time" Jade explained.

"Do you think I'm stupid? You won't be alone but okay, I'll please you, everyone except Michael and Mark, leave now" Tom ordered and they left. "Don't forget to close the door"

"Okay, Jade, we are alone now, do it" Mark ordered coldly and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, guys but I'm not gonna go through that again!" Jade exclaimed. "Now, let's start with... Tori" She said as she walked towards Tori with the ax in her hand.

"Jade, you're not really gonna do it, right? We are friends" Tori said scared but Jade shook her head slowly.

"No, we are not" She said. "You kissed my boyfriend on your second day just because you wanted to make me angry, you've taken and ruined all the opportunities that were supposed to be mine, ever since the day you appeared you've made things harder for me, I hate you…I really do and it feels so good to finally get rid of you" Jade affirmed and they couldn't believe what they were hearing, they knew Jade and Tori had a weird relationship but they didn't know Jade hated Tori to that extent. "I once thought it'd be fun to make you think I would kill you, remember that time I gave you a ride? I wasn't actually gonna hurt you but after that day, I started thinking about it seriously, the thing is I am not willing to rot in jail because of you"

"Jade, what are you saying?" Beck questioned confused.

"But now things have changed, I finally have the chance to kill you without getting in trouble so why wouldn't I take it? You will all die anyway so nobody will testify against me; I'll go back because they won't kill me, right?" Jade asked Mark, who was standing next to Tori and he shook his head. "You promise that after I kill them you'll let me go?" she questioned.

"Yes" Tom responded and she smiled.

"He is lying" Beck affirmed and she turned to him.

"No, I'm not…You'll be free, we just need you to kill them and it'll be all over" Tom said and she nodded.

"Okay, so where was I? Oh right, I'll go back as the only survivor of our horrible accident and nobody will suspect I killed you because the car will be crashed in a cliff with your burned remainings, I'll recover my life and my place as all the teacher's answer to any job opportunity, the place that belongs to me and that you stole" Jade commented.

"And how will you explain that scar on your belly and all those marks?" Tori questioned nervously.

"The bruises on my face are understandable after a car accident and about the rest of the marks, I have plenty of clothes to hide them, besides, nobody really cares about me anyway, I'm sure my parents won't notice... I don't even think they're in my house right now" Jade commented. "So no witnesses, no crime weapon, no nothing... "She said smiling maliciously and Tori stared at her terrified.

"You're crazy, Jade, I have no doubt about it now" Tori responded and Jade shook her head chuckling.

"No, I'm not…If you were in my place, I would be the first person you would kill, can you deny it?" Jade asked but Tori didn't respond. "You don't know what it's like to be burnt, whipped, cut, drowned and tortured until the point you wish you were dead so you can't judge me"

"That doesn't excuse you" Tori affirmed. "If you were a good person, you wouldn't be doing this…You're evil!" she exclaimed with lots of tears streaming down her face and Jade simply turned to the rest of them with a straight face, it was like she didn't care about what Tori had told her.

"I'm sorry that the rest of you have to die, especially you Cat, you know I love you" Jade said to Cat and she started crying, she couldn't believe Jade was actually gonna kill her.

"Jade, you're not gonna kill anyone, that's not you, that's not you... Jade, listen to me" Beck demanded.

"Shut up" Jade said coldly.

"No, you won't kill any of us" Beck affirmed. "This is not who you are, Jade, stop it!"

"You stop it! I can do what I want and I will kill this bitch, then I'll kill the rest of you and I'll go back home, I'll be free…isn't that what you wanted?" Jade questioned sadly. "Or would you rather me kill myself instead of Tori? Is that it?"

"What? No, but you won't do it" Beck responded. "Tori is our friend"

"You like her, right? I've always known it, of course you would rather her live instead of me" Jade commented angrily with tears streaming down her face and he shook his head. "Did you two have a thing behind my back?" She questioned angrily.

"What? No! Of course not, you don't know what you're saying" Beck affirmed. "Jade, please don't do this"

"I am perfectly conscious of what I'm saying, I saw you about to kiss her" Jade responded and he stared at her shocked.

"What?" Beck questioned surprised and Jade nodded sadly with tears streaming down her face.

"You tried to kiss her and I saw you through the video camera" she informed and he looked down feeling horrible, he had no idea she'd seen them. "Yes…that means you like her and I'm sure you and this bitch have something going on, especially now…just look at you! You're here defending her, asking me not to kill her which is basically asking me to kill myself instead" Jade commented and he sighed sadly, he knew she was right in a way and he didn't know what to say anymore, he didn't want her to be a killer but he also wanted her to live. "Well, don't worry baby, since you can't live without her, I'll kill you too so you both can BURN IN HELL!" She screamed, rage and sadness dripping from her voice. Beck stared at her completely shocked and sad but then Jade turned back to Tori smiling evilly.

"Jade, no!" Beck exclaimed nervously but she ignored him.

"Goodbye, Tori" She said and Tori closed her eyes terrified; Jade raised the ax and they all stared at her in shock, Mark was right next to Tori filming Jade closely as she got ready to hit her with the ax; she simply took a deep breath and let it fly. "AAAAAAAAAAH" Jade screamed as she used it and they all watched horrified but when she finished, Tori was alive and the ax was stuck in Mark's chest so he dropped to his knees. Everyone was in shock, they didn't really know what had happened, they only knew that Tori was crying terrified, Mark's dead body was on the ground and Jade was grabbing the gun from his pants.

"DON'T MOVE" Jade ordered as she aimed the gun at Tom but Michael started walking towards her so she aimed it at him instead. "Don't you dare" She walked back and pointed the gun back at Tom. "One step and he is dead" Jade warned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tom questioned angrily.

"I don't know, you tell me what it looks like I'm doing, you wanted acting and I gave you acting, the show must go on" Jade responded as she walked around the hexagon. "To the center now, both of you" She ordered and they had to walk to the center of the hexagon. The gang was just looking at each other shocked, they didn't know what she would do after that, they felt she'd gone mad.

"Jade, come on, we are friends" Michael commented and she laughed.

"Friends? No, my friends are the people you're trying to make murder and they would certainly not do what you did to me" Jade affirmed and the gang smiled at each other surprised. "Now, handcuff yourselves to each other" She ordered as she grabbed the ax again.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Tom asked smirking once they were handcuffed.

"You think I won't do it?" Jade asked back as she walked around them with the ax. "You literally work killing people so why should I not do the same to you? It'll be a nice addition to your show"

"Because you're not like them" Beck said and she looked at him.

"These men wanted me to kill you" Jade responded. "They deserve to die"

"But not by your hand, let's just leave" Beck said and Jade thought about it, she wanted to kill them really bad but she decided not to do it and ultimately dropped the ax.

"You won't make it out, one scream and you'll have an arrow between your eyes" Tom informed.

"That's why I won't take any risk" Jade responded and hit him in the head with the gun right before knocking Michael out too. She immediately started looking for the keys in Tom's pants and she found them pretty quickly. "Yes!" Jade started opening the cuffs to free all her friends and they immediately hugged each other. "I'm sorry for scaring you guys but I had to do it, they needed to believe it" she explained.

"You were amazing, I can't believe you fooled them, you were so realistic, we believed you, I believed you were going to kill us" Andre commented.

"Why didn't you tell us your plan?" Cat questioned.

"They could watch and I needed you to be scared for real, that's what made them believe it" Jade commented. "You weren't making easy, though, i just listened to you talking about how i'd gone crazy like i wasn't even here and i wanted to respond but i couldn't ruin my plan"

"I'm sorry for calling you crazy and evil" Tori apologized and Jade gave her a little smile. "But it's just…I really thought you hated me..." she commented.

"Well..." Jade said and Tori chuckled before hugging her and she hugged her back.

"So…you did see what happened" Beck commented feeling bad and she nodded before sighing.

"Yeah…" Jade said. "I saw you trying to kiss her and Tori rejecting you" she said and turned to Tori. "I wouldn't kill her, I can't do that to a friend" she commented and Tori gave her a little sincere smile.

"I'm sorry, I was confused…but you know I love you, I always have" Beck said and Jade simply looked down.

"It's okay, you were single back then" Jade commented emotionlessly and he hugged her.

"It doesn't matter, you've always been in my head and in my heart" Beck affirmed and broke the hug to look at her face. "I love you"

"I know…" Jade said and gave him a little smile. "But we have to go and now"

"Let's climb up the walls like you did and hide in the woods, you said you knew how to get to the car, didn't you?" Andre asked and she nodded. "The keys are in his pants, did you take them?"

"Yes, yes... so let's do it, they're gonna come in soon" Jade informed and they nodded, the boys helped the girls to climb up the wall and then they did it too, it wasn't really hard and since everyone was waiting in the other side of the cabin, they didn't see when the gang escaped.

"It's this way, come on" Jade said and they all started running, it took them about two hours but they managed to get to the car and they were so happy to see it.

"Oh my god, yes, let's go, let's go, please" Tori demanded and Beck nodded, he and Jade got in the car and the gang in the RV and Beck immediately turned on the engine.

"Drop that thing, we don't need it anymore" Beck said to Jade referring to the gun and she nodded with tears in her eyes, she felt she had been born again. "It's over, it's over now..." Beck said as he drove away and Jade smiled but she couldn't help to feel fear every time she looked at the forest.

By the time the "crew" found the body and the other two men, the gang was long gone from the cabin but they decided to stay with Tom and Michael instead of going after them. "That bitch thinks she is victorious now but she doesn't know me" Tom commented angrily.

"Do you want to kidnap her again?" Michael asked.

"No, no... We can't but we can do something better" Tom affirmed and Michael stared at him confused. "You'll see, you'll see..."

* * *

 **I HAD YOU BELIEVING JADE WOULD KILL THEM, DON'T DENY IT! ;)**

 **Jade fooled them!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!** **Don't forget to review, please! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where do we go? To the police station?" Tori questioned as soon as they pulled over to get some gas.

"No, we are going to the hospital, Jade needs to see a doctor" Beck affirmed.

"No, no... Beck, I killed a man, I don't wanna see the police or any doctor because they'll ask lots of questions" Jade said. "I wanna go home; my parents are on a trip so there will be no questions asked"

"Jade, we need to tell the police what happened so they can catch those criminals" Beck insisted. "And you need to see a doctor, what they did to you was horrible"

"No, none of the injuries are serious and I don't wanna go to the police, I'm not going to jail" Jade responded.

"Jade, you are not going to jail, you were a victim and what you did was to protect yourself" Tori commented "There is no way you could possibly go to jail"

"I don't wanna take any risk, you are all happy because you're alive and you're free but I'm not" Jade said. "I killed him, it wasn't something I suddenly did... I planned it carefully, I knew what I had to do, I was actually planning on killing them all, do you know what that means? I am a killer"

"Stop saying that, you did what you had to do and it was amazing, none of us would have done such a thing, you saved us" Andre commented.

"I still am a killer and I don't wanna go to the police, period, now drive me home" Jade simply demanded and got back in her car, they all looked at each other and sighed.

Beck drove to Jade's house and she knocked on the door, a few minutes later the maid opened and she immediately walked in "Miss Jade, what happened to you?" The maid asked shocked.

"Are my parents here?" Jade questioned.

"No, they are supposed to come back tomorrow but Miss, you need help, I'm gonna call the doctor" The maid said.

"NO, don't do anything, go, GO!" Jade ordered. "I wanna be alone, come back in two days and don't tell anyone about this or you're fired"

"But Miss Jade-"

"Stop it, just go home for two damn days and keep your mouth shut, that's all I'm asking you to do" Jade exclaimed upset. "GO, GO NOW!" The maid didn't want to leave Jade alone but she had to obey and she did.

"You go too, I wanna be alone" Jade said to her friends.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone" Beck informed.

"We won't either, nobody knows that we are here so we'll stay" Andre affirmed.

"I need to take a shower, just...whatever" Jade simply said and started walking upstairs.

"What's going on with Jade? She's been weird since we left the forest" Robbie commented.

"Well, she must be traumatized… I mean, we were hunted in a forest like animals and we were about to die, how do you feel about that?" Beck asked.

"It still freaks me out, I don't want to remember it" Robbie answered.

"Well, Jade had to be alone in the forest for two days, then she was tortured and she had to kill someone, how do you think she feels?" Beck asked and Robbie thought about it.

"Poor Jade, she must be feeling horrible right now" Cat said as she and the rest of them sat down in the living room.

"I never thought Jade would feel so bad after killing someone, I mean, she always kind of jokes about that, you know? I always thought she would find it easy" Tori commented.

"Well, we don't know how any of us would be right now so I think Jade is handling it pretty well" Andre responded.

"I still think she needs to see a doctor, they hurt her a lot" Beck commented.

"Yeah but she handled it all and her plan was flawless" Robbie responded.

"I was so scared, the look in her eyes, the way she spoke, I actually feared for my life when I heard her talking, it was like she hated me so much" Tori said sincerely. "It was insane, when she raised the ax I could see my life passing by and then she screamed and it took me a few seconds to realize I wasn't dead"

"It was so unexpected" Andre added.

"I feel bad that she saw us" Beck said sincerely. "Thank god you stopped me that day, Tori, I don't know what I was thinking"

"So Jade never mentioned it before?" Cat questioned curiously and Beck shook his head.

"No, I was shocked when she started saying it today" Beck said sincerely. "I mean, it was perfect because she used it to make it all even more believable but still, I know it hurt her"

"But it's okay now, she knows you love her" Tori affirmed and Beck sighed.

"I hope so" Meanwhile upstairs, Jade undressed in front of the mirror and simply stared at herself, she saw all the marks on her body and on her face and a few tears started streaming down her face, every time she saw her scars she remembered when they were torturing her and when she looked at her face, she remembered how she had killed Mark.

Jade got in the shower and washed all the blood, she rubbed every single part of her body several times because she didn't feel clean enough; she knew she didn't have to feel guilty but she couldn't help it, it was still shocking for her to know she had actually killed a person.

"She's been in the shower for two hours, what's going on?" Tori asked. "Do you think she...did something?"

"Like what?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know, she was pretty freaked out, what if she hurt herself?" Tori suggested and Beck immediately ran upstairs, he knocked on her door and waited but nobody answered.

"Jade? Jade, are you there? Open the door, please, Jade!" Beck demanded as he basically punched the door, by that time the rest of the gang was outside Jade's room as well. "JADE!" He screamed and he couldn't take it anymore, he was afraid that Jade had done something stupid so he kicked the door open and saw her sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair calmly, she didn't even blink when they entered.

"Jade?" Cat said sweetly but Jade ignored her, she continued brushing her hair and then proceeded to cover her bruises with makeup, she stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds and stood up. Jade walked past her friends and looked at them like nothing had happened.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jade questioned and they stared at her confused.

"Why didn't you open the door?" Beck asked.

"I was busy, you didn't need to break it" Jade responded.

"We thought you were hurting yourself, Jade" Tori answered and Jade chuckled.

"I wonder if my parents missed me on Christmas, I don't even know if they spent it here" Jade commented.

"What?" Tori asked confused because she wasn't making any sense.

"I hope they bought me presents, I haven't checked" Jade said.

"Jade, you're not okay, you're not making any sense" Tori affirmed.

"I agree with Tori, Jade, you need to react" Beck said.

"Aren't you hungry? I'm starving" Jade informed and walked downstairs causally, they looked at each other and followed her confused. Everyone was just looking at Jade as she prepared coffee and toasts, then she proceeded to sit down and drink her coffee. "I've missed coffee so much" She commented.

"Jade, it's enough; stop acting like everything is fine" Beck demanded seriously and Jade put the toast on her plate annoyed.

"I am perfectly conscious of what happened; I know we were hunted down like animals, I know they used me as their toy and I know I murdered one of them and you know what? I also know I don't regret it" Jade affirmed "If I hadn't done it we would all be dead by now but that doesn't mean I like to think about it so stop harassing me, I didn't lose my mind, I just need time to assimilate it" She said and they looked down.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about you" Beck said sincerely.

"Don't be, we are alive, aren't we? Now, we have to practice our story in case someone asks" Jade said.

"Our story? Why can't we say the truth?" Tori asked.

"Because if we do then we would also have to say I killed one of them and I won't go to jail because of that bastard" Jade simply affirmed.

"We'll say we had an accident on the road which stopped us from going to the forest and since I was in the car with Beck, I hurt my face, the rest of you look okay so nobody will ask anything" Jade explained. "Understood?"

"Jade, we need to tell the police what really happened, what you did was self defense I'm sure you would not go to jail for it" Robbie commented.

"No, we are not going to say anything, none of us" Jade affirmed.

"Jade, I'm sorry but I agree with Robbie, we need to tell the truth and denounce those psychos, they are still out there" Beck said.

"You want to tell the police because you have nothing to lose, your hands are clean but mine aren't and I refuse to take risks so nobody says anything, period" Jade ordered. "Besides, you were the one who stopped me from finishing them, my plan was to kill them all and get out, that way there wouldn't have been any threat left" she commented and Beck sighed.

"Jade..." Tori said and Jade threw her mug at the wall madly so they looked at her shocked.

"STOP, I've made a decision and you'll follow it, now stop complaining" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Fine, fine, we won't say anything, now take a breath" Beck demanded and Jade did. "Better?"

"Yeah" Jade answered. "Do you think my parents will notice?" She randomly asked referring to her bruises.

"Uh... maybe?" Beck answered.

"Ugh well, I'll tell the same story and they won't ask more questions, I know them" Jade commented. "You guys should go, it's night and I'll go to bed so..."

"We said we would stay" Beck commented.

"I don't need you to stay, I'll be fine, I need to be alone" Jade informed.

"No, you can't be alone right now, Jade" Beck said. "I don't care what you say, you're not okay, you're in shock...just look at you, you're trembling and you're not coping properly, we are staying"

"I am fine but whatever, stay, I'll go to my room and you guys can stay in the guests' rooms" Jade simply said and went upstairs.

"I think Jade went insane for real" Cat commented sadly.

"No, she is just in shock for what happened... let's give her the time she needs" Beck said, they went upstairs as well because they were exhausted and needed to sleep. When it was about 3 in the morning everyone was sleeping comfortably, at least most of them because Jade was having a nightmare.

"AAAH" Jade woke up screaming in the middle of the night and Beck immediately ran into her room. "No, no. no..." She exclaimed while trembling terrified and holding her scissors aiming them at him, she always had a pair of scissors under her pillow.

"Are you okay?" Beck questioned and saw her threatening him with the scissors. "Sh, sh it's okay, it's okay, it's over" He said as he took the scissors from her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder so Jade rested her head on his chest, the rest of the gang entered the room as well a few moments later but Beck shook his head and they nodded before going back to bed.

"I remembered when they were drawing that hexagon on my belly, I swear I could feel the burning metal cutting me again" Jade whispered with tears in her eyes and Beck hugged her tighter. "And then how I killed him and the blood in my hands, Beck, I am a killer, I never thought it would feel like this, I can't explain it, I don't regret doing it but I feel weird, it's like angst and guilt and a giant burden stuck in my chest"

"You are the bravest person I've ever met, okay? You did nothing wrong so don't feel bad, those feelings will disappear once you understand it wasn't your fault" Beck affirmed. "Now sleep, I'll stay with you" He said and she nodded, Beck stroked Jade's head until she fell asleep and stayed with her all night to make sure she didn't have more nightmares.

Next day Jade let Cat and Tori shower and borrow some of her clothes because they only had the dresses, the boys wore some of Beck's clothes which were in his RV and then everyone went downstairs. "Are you feeling better?" Andre asked Jade and she nodded.

They were in the kitchen having breakfast when Jade's parents suddenly arrived. "Hi guys, we saw the RV outside so we thought Beck was here but we didn't know the rest of you were as well" Jade's mother commented.

"Hi mom" Jade said.

"What happened to your face?" Her father questioned as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh we had an accident" Jade responded.

"Okay, honey…Go to the doctor, maybe he can give you something annd well, we are tired from the trip so you're in your house and if you excuse us we will go to our room, have fun and Jade, don't forget to open your presents, they're still under the tree" Mrs. West said and she nodded. Jade's parents simply went upstairs and she took a deep breath.

"I told you they'd be easy" Jade commented. Days went by and the day to go back to school arrived, Jade still felt weird about the whole situation but she felt better now so she decided to go to school with her friends.

They were in Sikowitz's class but Jade wasn't paying attention at all, she just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, she was staring into space and remembering how they drew the hexagon with the burning scissors on her belly, she remembered her screams and the camera right above her face, everything seemed so surreal but it had happened and it was something Jade would never be able to forget. "JADE!" Sikowitz screamed and clapped right in front of her face to make her react. "What's the matter with you? I've been saying your name for almost three minutes"

"What do you want?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Never mind, Cat and Andre, come on stage" Sikowitz ordered and they did. "Alright, so you are going to-"He was explaining the exercise to them when all the sudden five cops entered the classroom.

"We are sorry to interrupt" One of the officers said.

"It's okay, officer, how can I help you?" Sikowitz asked.

"We are looking for one of your students, Jade West" The officer responded and Jade looked at Beck nervously. "Is she here?"

"Yes, yes... Jade" Sikowitz said and Jade stood up.

"What do you need?" Jade asked nervously.

"Jade West?" The cop asked and she nodded "You're under arrest for murder"

* * *

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **Please review!**

 **And check out the story i just posted, it's called Jamie! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jade West; you're under arrest for murder" The cop informed and Jade's mouth dropped just like everyone else's.

"What?" Jade asked shocked as the cop handcuffed her.

"You have the right to remain in silence, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have right to an attorney, if you can't afford it; the state will provide you one" He explained and Jade looked at Beck scared.

"No, no, this is a mistake" Beck affirmed.

"Do you have an order?" Sikowitz questioned and the officer handed it to him, he read it and looked at Jade's friends worriedly.

"Why are you arresting her?" Tori questioned worriedly.

"There are nine charges of murder against her" The officer responded and Jade's eyes wide open.

"What? Nine? That's a mistake, that's not true" Jade affirmed while panicking inside.

"You'll have to prove it but as for now, you have to come with us" The cop informed.

"Excuse me, officer, could you wait for her parents?" Sikowitz asked. "She is our student and her parents need to know what's going on"

"She is eighteen, I'm sorry, her parents can go to the station" The other cop responded. "Let's go" He said and started walking towards the door with Jade.

"You don't need to handcuff her, please" Beck demanded nicely.

"I'm sorry but that's the procedure, we specially can't break it when it comes to murderers" The officer explained and Jade looked down; she was so overwhelmed by the situation that she couldn't even speak.

"Don't worry, I'm going to call your parents, everything is going to be okay" Beck exclaimed as the cops took Jade away. "Oh my god, this can't be happening"

"Nine charges for murder? What even..." Andre said confused.

"Guys, I need an explanation, did Jade murder nine people for real?" Sikowitz questioned.

"No, of course not" Beck answered.

"It's all because of me" Tori said sadly. "We were supposed to film a show but it was trap, we were indeed gonna be in a show but as victims, it was like in snuff movies"

"What?" Sikowitz asked surprised.

"Yes, it was horrible, we spent days being hunted down by those men in the forest, then they tried to force Jade to kill us because she was the last one but she refused to so they..." Andre continued.

"They tortured her, it was horrible and then Jade acted like she was really gonna kill us this time but it was all part of a plan, instead of killing Tori like she was supposed to, Jade killed one of those men and then tied the other two, she did it all herself but it was self defense" Beck explained.

"God, that's horrible... it sounds like a horror story, but why did they say she killed nine people?" Sikowitz questioned.

"I don't know, it's a mistake, she didn't kill anyone else" Beck affirmed. "I need to call her parents"

Jade walked through the school handcuffed and everyone was staring at her, she didn't really care what people thought about her but it wasn't nice to be looked at with judgment by all her classmates and teachers. Jade was put in a provisional cell with lots of other people, there were drug addicts, prostitutes and thieves, Jade sat down in the corner of the cell and simply waited there. "Nice jacket" One of the prostitutes said as she and the others surrounded Jade and she looked up at them coldly.

"Stay away from me" Jade demanded and they started laughing.

"The kid is upset; do you need your stuffed animal, sweetie?" The prostitute asked chuckling but Jade ignored her. "I asked you a question" She said madly and grabbed Jade by her hair.

"Get away from me, whore" Jade exclaimed madly and pushed the woman's arm away.

"Give me your jacket now" The prostitute demanded as Jade stood up.

"No" Jade simply said. "Now, turn around and walk away from me"

"You'll give me that jacket" The prostitute affirmed and the other three grabbed Jade while she took off her jacket.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, NO, DON'T TOUCH ME" Jade screamed but nobody in the station paid attention to her, there were too many people coming in and out so the prostitutes could take her jacket very easily. After robbing Jade, the prostitutes simply laughed and left her alone. Jade couldn't help to start crying, she felt so impotent and hopeless.

About an hour later Jade was taken into an interviewing room with two cops "So, you are a very good student at Hollywood Arts, you have a well positioned family and an apparently perfect life, what made you want to kill nine people?" One of them asked.

"I didn't kill nine people" Jade responded and they looked at each other.

"Listen, Jade, the way you killed those nine men was brutal, the jury will not hesitate to send you to the chair or in the best of cases, you'll spend the rest of your life in jail" The other informed. "But if you confess, we could make a better deal"

"I don't have to make any deal because I didn't kill anyone" Jade affirmed.

"Then how do you explain your finger prints on all the murder weapons? Magic?" The cop questioned and Jade looked down nervously. "You can't, right? That's because you did it, you grabbed that ax and used it to kill them, tell me, what did you feel? Was it pleasant? "He asked and Jade shook her head.

"No, it wasn't!" She exclaimed.

"So you admit you did it" The cop asked.

"No, you don't understand" Jade affirmed.

"Then help us understand" The cop demanded as Jade's eyes filled with tears. "TALK!"

"It wasn't my fault" Jade said.

"Of course it was, you did it with cold blood" The cop affirmed and Jade shook her head.

"I had to-"Jade started but she was cut off by her father entering the room madly.

"Don't say a single word, Jade" Her father ordered.

"Dad"

"What do you think you're doing? You can't interview her without her lawyer" Mr. West affirmed.

"We have her confession, lawyer" One of the cops informed.

"You were harassing my client, everything she said in this room before I arrived will be dismissed" He affirmed, meanwhile outside Jade's friends and her mother were waiting anxiously.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" Tori's father asked when he saw Tori and her friends there.

"Dad, dad you need to help Jade, they are making a terrible mistake with her" Tori informed.

"What? What's happening?" Mr. Vega asked confused.

"I need to see my daughter" Jade's mom begged. "Please, please let me see her"

"Where is she?" He asked.

"They said she was in the interviewing room, her father went there" Beck informed.

"Just give me a minute" Mr. Vega said and a few minutes later he took Jade into his office with the rest of her friends and her parents.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed happily and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Jade, can you explain to me why you're accused of murdering nine people?" Her father questioned coldly. "We go to Paris for a week and you get in trouble"

"Please tell me you didn't do it, honey" Her mother said and Jade looked down. "Oh my god, no, no... Jade, why?"

"No, wait, no, you don't understand" Jade said.

"Yes, she is right, you need to listen to us" Tori added.

"We don't know why they say she killed nine people, that's not true" Andre said.

"Yes, she only killed one" Cat informed innocently and her parents looked at Jade shocked.

"But she had to" Beck exclaimed.

"Don't justify her because there is no excuse for murder, Jade, how could you?" Her mother asked and she stared at her coldly, she couldn't believe her own mother was judging her.

"Listen, we were kidnapped by some crazy psychopaths; they hunted us down and then tried to force Jade to kill us, when she refused to they..." Beck informed.

"They tortured me for hours" Jade continued with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Her mother questioned. "Weren't you supposed to go film a show or something like that?"

"Yes but it was a trap" Jade responded.

"A trap?" Tori's father questioned.

"Yes, they wanted to kill us for real, they filmed how they hunted us down and then how they tortured Jade, they are crazy" Tori commented.

"After that they said that I had to kill my friends but I didn't want to do it so I killed one of them instead" Jade explained. "That's how we could escape but I only killed him, I swear, they were there"

"Oh my god" Her mother said and hugged her. "I'm sorry, baby"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Jade's father asked.

"Because I was afraid that they would send me to jail for killing him" Jade said sincerely and her father shook his head.

"Who pressed the charges?" Jade's father questioned Mr. Vega.

"According to this, it was someone called Tom Mendez; he said he found the bodies when he was going camping with his best friend, Michael Riders" He responded.

"Those are the men who were there, I left them handcuffed in the cabin" Jade informed.

"Well, according to the report, police officers went to the scene and found nine bodies, all male, five of them middle aged and killed with an ax, two of them were young men whose throats were slit and other two young men who were shot twenty times each, some of the bodies were found handcuffed to six sticks in the cabin and the other three were spread in pieces inside the hexagon" Tori's father informed. "They found the ax, the knife and the gun in the scene; they're running the handprints to see if they match Jade's"

"Why didn't you denounce the crime right away?" Mr. West asked. "They would have been arrested immediately but now..."

"Now what?" Jade asked.

"They are framing you, Jade and since you didn't denounce them first, the court might believe you're saying it to protect yourself, you lost credibility and so did the rest of you" He explained "They'll believe you're saying it to help her because she is your friend and those bastards will be free"

"What about this?" Jade asked as she pulled up her shirt to show them all her scars and the hexagon on her belly. "How will they explain this?"

"Oh my god" Her mother whispered shocked.

"Jade, why didn't you go to the police? Why didn't you tell us? God, damn it" Her father asked again upset. "Now that's useless, yes, you're hurt but after being accused of mass murder and with that level of cruelty, the jury won't doubt that you did that to yourself and that's what they are going to say, they are going to make you seem insane, you'll be seen as some kind of psychopath who enjoys masochism"

"But why? I don't want to go to jail, it's not fair" Jade complained.

"Of course it's not fair and you won't go to jail, right, Christian?" Her mother asked her husband and he sighed.

"No, no, we will do whatever it takes to get you out of this" Jade spent two days in the cell but Tori's father could get her a private one so she wouldn't have to share it with real criminals.

It was the day they would determine whether Jade could get out or spend the process in jail, she was taken to the court and the prosecutor showed up just like her father.

"My client is a prestigious student in the high school Hollywood Arts, she has a family and a boyfriend here, she has no reason to escape therefore she should be able to continue her process in freedom" Mr. West affirmed.

"Your honor, I beg you to consider the brutality and cruelty of the crimes committed by the defendant, she is a danger to society, her mental health is yet to be determined and we can't forget that she belongs to a very resourceful family therefore she'll be able to pay any amount you determine for her to continue the process in freedom and once she is out, her family can provide her with everything she needs to avoid this process so I demand that she remains in custody until the trial" The prosecutor demanded.

"You don't know anything about her!" Beck exclaimed madly.

"Silence!" The judge ordered. "The defendant will remain in custody until the day of the trail"

* * *

 **Yeah...Jade is in trouble.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"The defendant will remain in custody until the day of the trial" The judge informed and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"What?" Jade asked scared. "No, dad, I don't wanna go to jail, no, please" she was so scared because she was going to be transferred to the actual prison.

"I'll do what I can but you have to be strong" Her father said to her as the officers took her away. "Damn it"

"I'm sorry, Christian, it must be horrible to have a murderer as a daughter" The lawyer, whose name was Ana, said.

"Jade is not a murderer, you don't know anything about my daughter" Jade's father affirmed. "Why did you do that? I thought we were friends"

"We are but it's my responsibility to protect society from psychopaths like her" Ana simply said and left.

"Jade can't go to prison" Beck said.

"I can't do anything to get her out, the only thing I can do is speed up the process to celebrate the trial as soon as possible" Mr. West said. "I need to pay for protection for her, Jade is basically a kid and even though she seems strong, she'll have to face real criminals, that's not easy"

"Then pay, I don't want those women to hurt my Jade" Jade's mother said worriedly and he nodded.

Jade was driven to the prison handcuffed and accompanied by three cops, once she was there, they registered her finger prints and took her "B" necklace, her rings and all the things she had, she had to take her clothes off and shower in the nasty bathrooms in front of all the other women.

After that, they proceeded to examine her, Jade felt so humiliated and degraded but she was trying to stay strong, then they gave her a uniform and she put it on. "In front of the camera now" One of the officers ordered and Jade stood in front of a camera holding a number. "Right" He said and she turned to the right. "Left"

Once she had gone through all the process, the officer showed her the way to her cell, as Jade walked through the hall lots of prisoners started saying things to her and laughing, she pretended not to be scared but she was terrified inside. Jade walked into it and saw her cell mate, she was forty year old looking brunette and she was reading a book but she stopped when she saw Jade. "I'm Martha, what's your name?" She asked as Jade put her things on her bed. "I asked you a question"

"Leave me alone" Jade demanded and the woman chuckled.

"Listen, I will receive the money whether you get your ass beaten or not, so it's on you, sweetheart" Martha commented and Jade looked at her confused.

"Money? What are you talking about?" Jade questioned.

"Someone outside is really interested in you so they're paying me to protect you but I can't do that if I'm away so it's your decision" Martha commented.

"I'm sorry, my name is Jade" Jade informed.

"Nice to meet you, Jade, listen, you're new, you're young and you're pretty, those are the three features that will end you or save you, it all depends on what you're willing to do but in your case you're lucky because you have money and that can buy you protection but I can't do all the work, you need to stay out of trouble" Martha explained and Jade nodded.

Jade and Martha talked for hours, Martha told her why she was there and so did Jade, she felt relieved that at least she didn't have to be afraid of sleeping. That day went by pretty calmly because by the time Jade arrived to her cell it was almost nighttime so after talking they simply went to bed. Next day Jade and Martha were outside walking around on the yard when a little gang walked up to them. "What's up, Martha? You got a new girlfriend?" A tattooed tall blonde woman asked.

"Yes, Linda and you better keep your ass away from her" Martha responded and the blonde woman bit her lip while staring at Jade from top to bottom.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try" Linda said "Let's go" she and the other women walked away from them so Jade looked at Martha confused.

"Your new girlfriend?" Jade questioned.

"It's better if they believe that, she is Linda and she controls everyone here, as you probably noticed she is a lesbian and she always gets the girl she wants, girls usually give in because she makes their lives hell and when they are her whores, she protects them, gives them good food and everything they need" Martha explained "She liked you and a lot so you kid better stay close to me" she ordered and Jade nodded.

Hours later at lunch, Jade sat down with Martha in the end of one of the tables, she was really hungry but after seeing the food she was supposed to eat her appetite disappeared. "How can anyone eat this?" Jade asked.

"When you're hungry, everything tastes good" Martha answered. "Just eat something, you need energy"

"No, I'm fine, this is disgusting" Jade commented and Martha chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"If you were alone, you would become one of Linda's girls in matter of hours" Martha commented and Jade rolled her eyes annoyed.

"That's not true; I'd rather die than to let that woman touch me, she's gross" Jade affirmed.

"If you say so"

"How you doing?" A brunette woman that looked about thirty years old asked as she and other prisoner sat down next to Jade and Martha.

"What do you want, Rocio?" Martha asked coldly.

"Just wanted to meet your new toy, what's your name, baby?" Rocio asked Jade while stroking her hair.

"Don't touch me" Jade demanded and Rocio laughed before pulling her hair back.

"I asked you a question, what is your name?" The woman asked upset.

"Get your hands off her right now" Martha demanded as she stood up.

"Make me" Rocio dared and pulled Jade's hair more. Martha stared at her madly and in matter of seconds she was all over Rocio, she started punching her and pulling her hair. The other woman managed to get on top of Martha and punched her too; meanwhile Jade was standing there watching along with all the other prisoners, she didn't know what to do.

About five minutes later a few custodies arrived and separated the two women. "You two are going to spend a couple of days in the isolation cells" One of the custodies informed while the others took Martha and Rocio away.

Jade suddenly realized she was alone, things went back to normality within ten minutes but Jade didn't want to stay there so she simply started making her way to her cell. She was so scared to be helpless in that place, she couldn't blink without feeling someone was going to appear in front of her and hurt her. Jade was walking through the hall when all the sudden she felt someone covering her mouth and slamming her against the wall, her vision became blurry for a few seconds but then she saw Linda and other six women around her. "How does it feel to be alone without Martha, uh?" Linda asked as she threatened Jade with a knife.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned trying to seem strong. "I can give you money, just please let me go" she said but they started laughing.

"I don't need your money, sweetie" Linda responded.

"Then what do you want?" Jade asked, she already knew what that woman wanted but she was trying to make time.

"You're so hot" Linda said and started touching Jade's body, she stroked her leg and made her way up, she touched her butt, her waist, her breasts and ended with her face, she touched Jade's lips and bit hers.

"Please stop, don't touch me" Jade demanded scared.

"You asked me what I wanted, this is what I want" Linda informed and put Jade close to her but she pushed her away.

"I said no, now leave me alone or I'll scream" Jade threatened and they all laughed.

"Go ahead, nobody will do anything to help you, princess" Linda affirmed. "I am in charge here and if you are smart, you'll unbutton your uniform a little bit, smile, come to my cell and let me please you, I promise you won't regret it"

"I don't want you to 'please' me, just leave me alone" Jade exclaimed.

"I like you a lot, girl and I want you to be my new doll" Linda informed.

"You're disgusting" Jade said and Linda slapped her across the face hardly.

"I will see you coming to me willing to do anything in a few days" Linda affirmed coldly. "Alright, girls, let's welcome Jade to my prison" she ordered and they started hitting and kicking Jade.

"Stop, no, AH, help me, HELP!" Jade screamed for help and a couple of guards came but Linda simply handed them some cash and they left, after Linda's followers had beaten Jade up, they simply pushed her into her cell and walked away.

Jade looked at herself in the little mirror she and Martha had in the cell and started crying, she had blood in her nose and lips, a big mark that would soon be a bruise next to her eye and on her cheek and her body hurt a lot from the kicks. Jade simply cleaned the blood with toilet paper and laid down on the bed, she felt so sad and frustrated, the worst part was that she knew that she would probably spend the rest of her life in that place and she would ultimately get killed or become one of Linda's whores.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review, please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Jade's parents and Beck went to the prison to see her, they hadn't been able to because she had just arrived but as soon as they were allowed to, they went there anxiously waiting to see how she was. Jade walked into the visits room looking down because she knew she didn't look good and she didn't want to worry her parents but she knew they would see her anyway. "Jade!" Beck immediately hugged her but then realized she was looking down. "Jade? Look at me" he demanded and grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. "Oh my god" He said sadly, he felt so impotent.

"Jade, my poor baby" Her mother exclaimed and hugged her.

"No contact!" The guard ordered and they stepped back.

"Jade, what happened to you? Where was that woman when they did this to you?" Her father asked referring to Martha.

"She got in a fight trying to defend me and they took her away but I'm sure it was a trap, that woman did it on purpose" Jade commented.

"I'm so sorry, honey" Her father said and grabbed her hand.

"I said no contact" The guard said again.

"Sorry" Mr. West said and they sat down.

"Dad, I don't want to stay here, please, it's horrible, you have no idea how bad it really is, please don't leave me here" Jade begged.

"Of course not but hey, don't worry, I have good news, the trial will be next Monday so you just have to wait a few more days and I'll get you out of this place" Her father affirmed.

"Please do, dad, I don't want to stay here, I can't" Jade said sincerely. "There is a woman who controls everyone; her servants did this to me because I refused to become her lover"

"What?" Beck asked surprised, he knew there were gangs in prison but he didn't think Jade would be sexually harassed by another prisoner.

"She threatened me, she is going to make my life a living hell until I decide to be her new doll, she told me that... Yesterday, she basically sent Martha to the isolation room because she wanted to scare me, she stopped me in the hall and started touching me and saying things to me but when I told her to leave me alone, she got mad and ordered her friends to beat me up" Jade informed. "I'm scared"

"Why didn't you tell the guards?" Her mother asked.

"They don't do anything, they saw how they were hitting me but she gave them money and they left, this place is ruled by that woman" Jade explained.

"Oh my god..." Her father whispered and shook his head. "Listen, honey, you'll have to be strong okay? Just hold on, you'll get out soon"

"Time's over" The guard informed and grabbed Jade's arm.

"Just five more minutes" Jade's mother demanded but the guard shook her head.

"No, let's go" He ordered Jade and she took a deep breath.

"Stay strong, I love you" Beck said to her and she walked away. "God, she is going through hell"

"My poor girl, Christian, you have to get her out" Jade's mother affirmed and he nodded.

"I will, I don't care how but she won't stay in this place"

That day at lunch Jade was starving but the food was disgusting so she refused to eat it and simply pushed it away, she was about to stand up when suddenly some of Linda's followers surrounded her. "Hi pretty" One of them said. "Why aren't you eating? Isn't this food good enough for a rich bitch like you?"

"Please leave me alone" Jade simply said but she shook her head.

"I don't want to and you're going to eat this food, all of it" The woman affirmed and grabbed the fork. "Come on, open your mouth" she ordered but Jade didn't do it so she put the fork back on the plate and slammed Jade's head against the table.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it" The woman said madly and grabbed Jade by her hair. "Help me, ladies; the kid doesn't want to eat"

The other prisoners grabbed Jade's arms, legs and one shut her nose while the woman forced her to eat the food, Jade spit it out at first but the woman kept shaving it into her mouth until she finished it. "See? It was easy" Jade started coughing with tears in her eyes as the other women laughed, she tried to drag herself away from them but she was stopped by Linda, who handed her a glass of water. Jade looked at her madly and didn't take it, she simply stood up and started walking away, she only wanted to throw up but Linda grabbed her arm.

"Do you have a date or why the rush?" Linda asked and smirked. "So tell me, have you been thinking about my proposal?"

"Yes, in fact i have and my answer is GO TO HELL!" Jade responded smiling ironically and Linda laughed.

"God, I had never wanted someone so badly in my entire life, you're going to be mine" Linda affirmed. "You have something that drives me insane, I don't know what it is but I am dying to find out, you could be the most privileged girl in this place if you were smart"

"Fuck you" Jade said.

"No, sweetie, I'm gonna fuck YOU and I'm anxiously waiting for that moment" Linda commented.

"Think whatever you want, that won't happen now or ever" Jade responded.

"We'll see, we'll see..." Linda said and let Jade go, she immediately ran to her cell and prayed for them not to show up, she didn't want to keep fighting, she just wanted to go home. More days went by and Jade continued getting hit and harassed by Linda and her slaves, Martha got out of the isolation cell and even though she could stop them from hitting Jade a few times, she couldn't stop Linda from touching her and threatening her whenever she wanted.

The day of the trial finally arrived and Jade was desperately hoping her father would be able to get her out but she didn't think it would be possible and that frustrated her because she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it much longer inside that place. Jade was taken to court and she saw all her friends and her parents there. "Are you ready?" Her father asked and she nodded. "Don't worry, honey, just tell the truth"

The judge entered the room and everyone stood up. "The case 895, the state against Jade West for murder in the first degree and hate crimes, has opened session"

"The defendant, please rise" The judge ordered and Jade stood up. "On the nine charges of murder in the first degree, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor" Jade's father responded and the trial began. Anna, the prosecutor, called Jade up to be questioned.

"Miss West, can you tell me what you feel for men?" Anna questioned.

"I don't understand the question" Jade answered sincerely.

"Yes, tell me what your feelings towards men are, do you feel attracted to them or disgusted by them?" The lawyer asked.

"It depends on the person" Jade said.

"I find that a little hard to believe considering the fact you killed nine men for no apparent reason" Anna commented. "It's pretty clear that this was a hate crime because you hate men, tell me, is there any reason for that? Were you raped as a kid?" she asked and Jade looked at her confused.

"Objection, that is completely irrelevant to this case and an invasion to my client's privacy" Mr. West affirmed.

"Granted, lawyer, watch your words" The judge ordered.

"Jade West, you are a very good student in a really prestigious performing school, your teachers say you're very talented but some of them also affirm you have weird tendencies" Anna said and Jade raised an eyebrow at her. "Let me explain myself, some of your classmates and teachers say you have a deep obsession with scissors which can be easily proven, let's take a look at your locker" Anna said and a picture of Jade's locker appeared on the screen.

"Objection, my client's hobbies and likes are not relevant to this case" Jade's father said.

"Of course they are relevant because a normal teenager doesn't show this kind of love towards a weapon" Ana affirmed.

"Denied" The judge said. "Go on, lawyer"

"Those same people also affirm you've shown several alarming signs of deep desires to hurt others and admitted to enjoying when someone is in pain" Ana commented. "They say you also enjoy pain when it's inflicted upon yourself"

"That doesn't mean I killed those nine people" Jade responded.

"Let's read some of their comments" Anna suggested. "-Jade is beautiful but scary, she is pretty intimidating, she always carries scissors in her boots and often makes comments related to death, you know, like she makes you think she wants to hurt you-" Anna quoted. "That's what one of your classmates said, now, here's what one of your teachers thinks"

"-Jade always gets what she wants one way or another, on one occasion she attempted against one of her classmates' life, Tori Vega, she did it all because she wanted the lead role in a play, that came up during a talk I had with her teacher and I found it pretty messed up but I didn't do anything about it, now that she's been arrested for murder, all I can say is that I am not surprised-" Anna finished and Jade looked down, she knew she was going to lose. "So those are the opinions of people who see you every day, there are more but I think that's enough"

"I didn't attempt against Tori's life, what I did wouldn't have killed her" Jade commented.

"I think it's safe to say that the defendant has some personality issues so let's move on to the crimes, tell me, Jade, have you played the Ouija?" Anna asked.

"Yes" Jade simply answered.

"This is very important for this case because that also shows the defendant has an admiration for the 'dark' things" The lawyer said.

"Dark things? It's a stupid game" Jade complained.

"I'm gonna show some of the photographs taken at the crime scene, I'd like to warn you that these images are brutal and they clearly show the cold blooded, cruel and violent nature of the defendant" Anna commented and started showing them the pictures, everyone was staring at the screen appalled by the horrific pictures. "As you can see, the bodies were positioned in a way that they form a hexagon and the other three are spread in pieces inside it, as I've already mentioned, Jade West owns a Ouija and several books about demons where it's said that hexagon is the devil's figure so it's safe to believe that she probably did it as a sacrifice for him" Anna commented.

"When did this turn into a horror movie? I thought we were determining whether my client committed the crime or not" Mr. West commented.

"This is extremely relevant, maybe in her head she was doing it to invoke a demon, was that what happened?" Ana asked Jade.

"No, I own those books but that doesn't mean I want to invoke demons or that I even believe in them, I'm not crazy!" Jade responded.

"Let's move on, we have witnesses who affirm they saw Miss West dressed very provocatively as she seduced random men and then made them go with her into the forest just so she could have all her victims under control" Ana informed.

"THAT IS A LIE" Jade exclaimed madly.

"Yes, Miss Jade, everyone lies! the witnesses, your teachers, your classmates, your belongings but finger prints don't lie and yours are on all the weapons used to commit the crimes" Anna informed. "If you didn't seduce those men to make them go with you and then killed them all with the ax, the scissors and the gun, then how do you explain your finger prints on them?"

"Because I grabbed them but I didn't do what you said" Jade affirmed.

"Then what did you do with them, uh? Oh, I forgot to mention that the defendant's phone was found in the scene, she probably dropped it after she killed her last victims over a week ago and in that phone which also has your finger prints, there are videos of the murders, I'm not going to play them here because they're too explicit and inappropriate but you can see how she filmed the last moments of all her victims" Ana informed.

"And do I appear in the video?" Jade asked.

"No, you're not stupid, you knew that if those videos were ever found you would go to jail so you didn't appear on camera or speak but you filmed them with your phone because you wanted to enjoy them over and over again, didn't you?" Ana asked.

"No" Jade responded, Mr. West was just looking at Jade mortified because he couldn't do anything to stop Anna from destroying Jade's image in front of the jury.

"Let's talk to one of our witnesses"

* * *

 **Yeah, things don't look good...**

 **I hope you guys liked it, pretty please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr. Carlos, can you tell me if you remember seeing the defendant?" Anna questioned.

"Yes" He said, he was one of the men of the so called crew of the show.

"And can you tell me where you saw her and what she was doing?" Anna questioned

"I met her on the road, my car broke down so I was trying to fix it and then she suddenly appeared, she walked up to me and asked me for a ride, I told her that my car didn't work but she stayed there and started flirting with me, seriously, the girl literally showed me her breasts and tried to convince me to go with her but I'm married so I rejected her, she got angry, called me a faggot and left" The man said and Jade stared at her father completely shocked.

"Was that all?" Anna asked.

"No, she waited across the road for about twenty minutes and then a car finally stopped, a tall black man walked out of it and they chatted for a while, I saw her kiss him and they started making out, it was pretty intense, for a moment I thought they were gonna have sex right there but she said something to him and then they got in the car, he drove away and that was it but about three hours later, I was still there and she came back, she was a little further this time but I clearly saw her making out with a different man and getting in his car, then a few days ago I saw the news and I decided to contact the police to tell them what I had seen in case it was helpful" The man explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Carlos" Anna said and Jade's dad stood up.

"Mr. Carlos, you spent the afternoon on the road, alone, tired and yet, when a beautiful young woman offered to have sex with you, you rejected her?" Mr. West asked. "God, Mr. Carlos, you're worthy of admiration because let's be real, getting a proposal of that nature from a beautiful young woman like my client is one in a lifetime opportunity so I'm sure your wife is really lucky"

"I love my wife" Carlos commented.

"I'm sure you do but where is she? I mean being the perfect husband you are, I'm sure you told her about this, didn't you?" Mr. West asked.

"No, I didn't want to mortify her" Carlos answered.

"So it's your word against my client's, nobody can prove that what you say is true" Mr. West affirmed, after that he called Jade up to question her again.

"Miss West, do you know Mr. Carlos? Have you ever seen him before today?" He questioned.

"Yes but I didn't meet him like he said, I didn't do any of those things" Jade affirmed.

"Jade West is an eighteen year old accused of murdering nine grown men who were much stronger than her, here are their pictures, analyze them and think logically, could a woman with her complexion control any of those men and tie them?" Mr. West asked. "Even if she had seduced them, they would have reacted as soon as they realized what her plans were and they would have won because again, she is not capable of controlling a much heavier and stronger person than her, it's ridiculous"

"Now, can you tell me how your finger prints ended up on all the weapons?" Mr. West asked.

"Well, a month ago my friends and I were offered a job as actors in a show, they made us go to that forest and then attempted to kill us, that man, Mr. Carlos was one of them, that's how I really met him, we spent days in the forest being hunted like animals by him and his friends" Jade began "They caught us one by one until I was the only one left, I went back to try to rescue my friends but they found me and tried to make me murder them"

"Objection, what kind of fantasy story is this?" Anna asked annoyed.

"It's my client's version of what happened, she has witnesses that back up her story unlike Mr. Carlos" Mr. West responded.

"Denied, go on, Miss West" The judge ordered.

"I refused to kill my friends so those men tortured me for hours, they whipped me, choked me and burnt me, I have the scars to prove it and there are videos of it because they filmed it all" Jade affirmed. "Those files must be somewhere"

"Could you show the scars to us?" Mr. West asked and she nodded, Jade stood up slowly and pulled her shirt up to show them the hexagon and some of her scars from the whips. "Thank you, please continue"

"After that, they tried to make me kill my friends again but when I had to do it I couldn't and I killed one of them with the ax instead, I grabbed his gun and threatened the other two, I left them handcuffed to each other and my friends and I escaped, that's what really happened" Jade confessed.

"And why didn't you denounce the crime before?" He questioned.

"Because I was afraid that they would send me to jail for killing that man, it was a mistake, I know, I should've talked before but I was in shock after what happened, you don't know what it's like to be hunted, tortured and then what it feels to kill someone, it's not nice" Jade responded.

"So you're saying you only killed ONE man and it was in self defense, right?" Mr. West asked and she nodded. "Please say yes or no"

"Yes"

"Is there anyone who can confirm your story?" He asked.

"Yes, my five classmates were there, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris and Tori Vega" Jade answered.

"And do you know how that one person turned into nine?" He questioned.

"I am sure that the same people who did that to us are behind this, they killed those men and since they knew my finger prints would be on the weapons, they used them to murder those people and frame me for it" Jade responded.

"Thank you, enough for the questions"

"Okay... so you're saying that you only killed one person because he and his friends tortured you, I honestly find that very hard to believe, even after seeing those scars, I mean we've established that you enjoy inflicting pain onto yourself and if you were capable of murdering nine people the way you did, I could bet everything I own that you made that hexagon on your belly yourself as some kind of proof for your sect" Anna commented.

"Then you would lose everything you own because I didn't do this to myself and I don't belong to any sect" Jade affirmed.

"Let's imagine for a moment that we all believe your story, what happened after they tortured you? Did they make you grab the ax right away?" Ana questioned curiously. "I mean, you described something terrible, any person that goes through that needs some time to rest"

"No, they left me tied to a tree all night and then handcuffed me to one of the column for another hour before telling me to do it" Jade informed.

"Okay but so you were willing to actually kill your friends" Anna said.

"No"

"Then why did you grab the ax?" Anna questioned.

"Because I needed it to kill him" Jade responded.

"Oh so you knew you were going to kill him, you planned it" Anna affirmed.

"Yes, I mean no" Jade said.

"Yes or no? You're telling us that you knew you would kill him and that's why you grabbed the ax, you planned it all night, didn't you?" Anna asked.

"Yes... no, I don't know" Jade said nervously, she didn't know what to say anymore.

"So even if that story of yours were real, you would be a murderer because you planned the crime with anticipation and executed it flawlessly" Anna affirmed.

"You don't understand, I had to do it" Jade exclaimed.

"Enough for the questions"

"No, please let me expla-" Jade started but the judge interrupted her.

"You may go back to your seat, Miss West" He said and she looked at her parents mortified.

After that the judge gave them a little break and Jade immediately started panicking. "She pulled me to pieces" Jade affirmed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they believed you" Tori said.

"No, they didn't" Jade responded.

"Listen, Jade, unfortunately, I don't think they believed your story, even with the testimony of your friends I don't think they'll find you innocent so I'll have to use another strategy, it won't get you out of this but at least you won't be in jail" Mr. West explained.

"What are you talking about, Christian?" Jade's mother asked.

"You'll see"

The break ended and everyone got back in the court ready to hear the last arguments and dictate sentence "Honorable members of the jury, you've heard two versions of what happened, one version that is based on testimonies of many people, finger prints and videos, which clearly prove that the defendant planned and executed the murder of nine innocent men who had the misfortune of finding her on the road basically offering to have sex with them and as a normal man, they of course accepted and it cost them their lives, the other version is the product of a very evil, twisted and perturbed girl's imagination, it has no fundament other than the testimonies of her friends and her boyfriend, who of course will be on her side" Anna commented. "I beg you to analyze carefully the pictures and the proofs presented to you today, Jade West is a clearly mentally unstable young woman, she shows no remorse and the nature of the crimes makes it obvious that she took her time and enjoyed killing those men, she is a psychopath, has always been, she was a time bomb and she finally exploded, she now is a serious danger to society so I beg you not to let her out, a person like her can't be part of our society, that's all"

"The defendant's lawyer has the word" The judge informed and Mr. West took a deep breath, he knew that the jury was going to find Jade guilty and probably give her a very high penalty, probably death, so he made a decision.

"I talked to my client during the break and I came to the conclusion that she is indeed not mentally stable and therefore I demand that she is put under psychiatric care immediately" Mr. West affirmed and Jade looked at him shocked.

"What?" Jade asked surprised.

"I'll accept your suggestion but we need the jury's resolution" The judge said, the jury went into a room for a very short time and then came out. "On the nine charges of murder on the first degree and hate crimes, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty" One of the members of the jury informed.

"I agree with Mr. West, the defendant should be transferred to a mental institution for her own good" Anna commented.

"Jade West will be sent to a psychiatric hospital where they can determine the illness she suffers and apply the treatment immediately, she will remain in the institution until the doctors decide it's prudent and once she is capable of facing her sentence, if that ever happens, she'll be transferred to a prison to continue with it or she'll be set free under treatment" The judge informed and closed session.

"No, no, I'm not crazy, no, dad, mom, Beck!" Jade shouted as the guards handcuffed her.

"You'll be okay, honey" Her father said but she was so scared.

"Guards, please get the defendant under control" The judge ordered.

"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME, NO, I'M NOT CRAZY, NO" Jade screamed as they took her away and Jade's mother immediately slapped Mr. West.

"How could you do that to her?" She questioned madly.

"Jade is not crazy" Beck affirmed.

"I know but would you rather that she died, you heard them, she was found guilty and the crimes were horrible, I'm sure they would have sentenced her to death, at least in the hospital she'll be treated better" Mr. West commented.

"You don't know that, I've heard some hospitals treat their patients with so much cruelty and also, they'll apply her treatment that she doesn't need, what if it affects her?" Beck asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't going to let Jade go back to that jail and die, she wouldn't have been able to handle it, at least in the hospital they'll keep her under control and she won't be able to do anything" Mr. West responded and they thought about it, he was right, Jade wasn't going to last much longer being locked up in that jail with the prisoners harassing her all day so in a way it was better that she was going to be in a hospital but it also worried them that being there ended up being worse.

* * *

 **So...yeah, things keep getting worse.**

 **I hope you liked it, please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Jade was dragged into the mental hospital by two officers; she kept fighting and screaming because she didn't want to be there, she knew she wasn't crazy. "NO, GET OFF ME, NO, I'M NOT CRAZY" She shouted but they ignored her.

A few nurse men immediately went to help and grabbed Jade's arms and legs to control her. "Jade West, eighteen, murdered nine people trying to invoke demons" The officer in charge of Jade informed the doctors as the nurses took her into one of the rooms. "She's all yours, let's go"

"NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade demanded as the nurses took her uniform off and dressed her with the white coat.

"Sedate her" The doctor, who was a black haired forty year old woman, ordered and the nurses injected Jade.

"NO, No, no...no" Jade started feeling very weak and within a minute she fell asleep, the nurses put her on the bed and locked her room which was basically a cell. Next day Jade woke up and looked around scared, she realized her arms were tied to the bed and the only light she could see came from outside, there was a little window on the door with bars.

"Hello, Miss West" A tall man wearing a doctor's coat said as he opened the door. "My name is George Woods, I'm one of the doctors in charge of your case and in case you are disoriented, I'm going to tell you where you are, this is a psychiatric clinic for criminals" He informed.

"I'm not crazy" Jade said.

"Nobody said you were" He responded. "We need to talk, can I untie you or will we have to talk like this?" He questioned and Jade nodded. "Okay but remember that if you start screaming or get violent, I'll have to sedate you again" He warned and Jade took a deep breath.

"You murdered nine men, can you tell me why?" George asked as the nurses untied Jade.

"I didn't do it but nobody believes me" Jade said; the doctor told the nurses to leave and sat down next to her.

"That's because everything is against you, your finger prints are on the weapons, you filmed the murders and there are witnesses" George commented. "There are two options, either you know you did it or you don't know you did it, that sounds weird, I know but it's a possibility"

"I know I didn't do it, I mean not all of it... you wouldn't understand" Jade commented.

"Help me understand, why did you do it?" George asked again.

"I killed one man, okay? I know I did and I would do it again because that was the only thing I could do to save me and my friends" Jade confessed and he looked at her confused.

"Could you explain yourself?" He asked.

"My friends and I were kidnapped, we were told we would shoot a show but it wasn't just a show, they wanted to murder us for real, they hunted us down one by one in that forest until I was the only one left" Jade began. "They tried to force me to kill my friends but I refused to so they tortured me for hours and then ordered me to kill them thinking i would"

"Okay" George said.

"You're not believing me" Jade said upset.

"No, please, continue" George demanded and Jade sighed.

"I didn't want to kill my friends but I made them think that so they would trust me, I grabbed the ax and when I was about to kill Tori, I moved the ax and I killed one of those men instead, that's how we could escape, I didn't say anything because I was afraid of going to jail but then this happened, the other people of the crew set me up" Jade finished and he looked at her emotionlessly. "You don't believe me, do you? Whatever, I knew you wouldn't do it, nobody believes us" Jade commented.

"Jade, what you're saying is very hard to believe, you must understand that, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"But it's the truth, I only killed one person and I am perfectly aware of that but the other murders aren't mine" Jade affirmed and he nodded. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"I can't discuss that with you" He said as he stood up. "The other doctor will come to see you soon" He informed and left. Jade simply walked around the tiny room trying not to freak out because being in that place scared her a lot but at least she was happy that she didn't have to deal with Linda's harassment anymore.

About three hours later the other doctor, whose name was Melissa, opened the door to Jade's cell and walked inside. "You are awake, that's good because we need to talk" She commented. "It's always sad to see young people commit such horrible crimes, tell me, why did you do it?"

"That same god damn question again, I don't know because I didn't do it" Jade affirmed.

"Jade, there is no point in denying it; we all know you did it" Melissa said. "I just want to understand why so I can give you the help you desperately need"

"I don't need any treatment because I'm not sick" Jade commented coldly.

"If you weren't sick then you would be in a regular prison" Melissa commented. "My job is to determine what exactly it is that you suffer so I can return you to that prison soon but if you don't cooperate, then what can I do?"

"I'm not crazy, how many times do I need to say it?" Jade asked.

"A healthy person does not seduce and violently murder nine people for no apparent reason, you are sick, very sick" Melissa affirmed.

"No, I'm not" Jade exclaimed upset.

"Yes, you are" Melissa exclaimed and Jade stood up, she needed to breathe and relax because that woman was driving her insane for real. "Sit down" she ordered but Jade ignored her so she grabbed her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade screamed, she was so anxious and desperate that every single thing made her situation worse.

"Nurses!" Melissa shouted and three nurse men immediately entered the cell, they started grabbing Jade so she got even more anxious.

"NO, STOP, GOD DAMN IT, GET OFF ME, I'M NOT CRAZY" Jade screamed as the nurses carried her out of her cell.

"Room C" Melissa ordered and George heard her.

"Room C, Melissa, don't you think that's extreme?" He asked.

"No, she needs the treatment immediately" Melissa answered and continued walking towards the room C, the nurses tied Jade to a bed, put something in her mouth to keep her from biting her tongue and connected a few cables to her head. Jade was looking around terrified because she knew they were going to give her shocks "Go" Melissa ordered and the nurse pressed the button, Jade immediately started shaking as they held her legs and head against the bed. Within a minute she passed out and they stopped the shocks, after that the nurses took Jade to her cell and locked her up again.

"When she wakes up, apply her the medicine and take her out for a few minutes" Melissa ordered the main nurse and he nodded.

"She just got here yesterday and you already want to turn her into a zombie?" George questioned.

"The girl is crazy, the best for her and for us is that she spends her time in some other world" Melissa commented. "Don't start with all that morals shit again, we are surrounded by criminals, they deserve what happens to them"

"I just think it's unfair that being so young, she has to be lost all the time, that medication is not necessary for her yet" George said and Melissa rolled her eyes.

"Stop thinking about that, of course it's necessary, she'll be okay and she won't be a danger to anyone now" Melissa commented.

"That medication sometimes causes permanent damage if it's unnecessarily applied for long periods of time, you know that" George informed.

"That's enough, George, I'm still the doctor in chief and I decide what we do with the patients, period" Melissa exclaimed annoyed and walked away.

About two hours later when Jade woke up, she felt very weak and her head hurt, she looked around and realized she was in a different room and she wasn't alone, there was another woman that looked about fifty years old across the room staring at her. Jade tried to ignore her but she was scary, she didn't move or say anything, she was sitting on a chair simply staring at her with deep but empty eyes.

A few minutes later the nurses walked into the room and handed Jade three pills, she didn't want to take them but they shut her nose and basically shoved them down her throat, she immediately started feeling bad and things became blurry, before she realized, everything was blank, Jade didn't think or feel anything. The nurses put her on a wheelchair and took her outside along with her roommate; George walked up to them and started pushing her chair away from the nurses. "Poor kid, you shouldn't be here" He said but she didn't even turn to him, she was just staring into space and it broke his heart to see her like that because he didn't think she was crazy, he actually had doubts about her story, he didn't know if it was true or not but he wanted to find out.

"She's the new girl, right?" An old nurse, whose name was Clara, asked and he nodded while feeding her soup. "Poor girl, how old is she? Twenty?"

"Eighteen" George responded and she sighed sadly.

"Eighteen and she is a zombie now and knowing Melissa, she will remain in this state for the rest of her life" Clara commented.

"She doesn't like to take care of the patients, right?" George asked.

"No, she always keeps them like this, that way they don't cause problems and since most of these people come from jail and their families don't care about them, nobody asks questions" Clara explained. "She is not the only one who does that, you're new so you don't know a lot about this place but that's how the system works"

"This girl, Jade, she reminds me of my niece, you know?" George commented. "I don't like to see her like this; I have a feeling that she is not the psychopath everyone thinks she is... "

"She doesn't look like one to me either but you never know and if she killed those nine people trying to invoke a demon, then she might not be what you call crazy but she is not in her right mind" Clara commented.

"No, she told me a story of what happened and if that story were true, then we'd be committing a horrible injustice with her, I need to find out more"

* * *

 **At least some people are good :)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, guys, pretty please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!**

 **I haven't updated because there's an issue with the reviews but i've made you wait too long so i'll just update anyway and i'll see your reviews when they fix problem.**

 **Please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

"It's been a month since they sent Jade to that hospital and we still haven't been able to see her, you have to do something, Christian" Jade's mother demanded upset.

"I know, Madison and it was complicated but I managed to schedule a visit for us" Jade's father informed.

"I wanna see Jade too" Beck demanded.

"You're gonna see Jade? We want to go!" Tori exclaimed as she and the rest of the gang entered the West's house.

"Yes, it's been so long, I miss her" Cat commented.

"I can't promise anything but I hope they allow us all to see her" Christian responded, a couple of days later Jade's friends and parents went to hospital anxious to see Jade.

"This place is ugly" Cat commented.

"Not as ugly as the prison" Beck added.

"Where is Jade? We've been here for almost twenty minutes" Tori said.

"Jade West's visitors?" A nurse asked and they all walked up to her.

"Yes, it's us" Christian said.

"Only two people are registered" The nurse informed.

"Please, it was a last minute thing, they really want to see her" Mr. West commented. "We can talk about it..." He said implying to give her money and she smiled.

"It's against the rules but I don't think anyone will mind, follow me" The nurse said and they followed her through the hall of the cells until the visitors room. "She'll be here in a few minutes" She informed and walked out of the room.

About ten minutes later other two nurses walked into the room escorting Jade, who was handcuffed, she couldn't walk properly so they were helping her to stay on track, everyone in the room immediately looked at each other disconcertedly and shocked to see Jade like that. "What the hell have you done to my daughter?" Mr. West questioned angrily as he helped her to sit down on the sofa.

Jade was literally a zombie, she was awake but she didn't speak or smile or cry or do anything, she was just staring into space. "Jade" Beck said and moved his hand in front of her face but she didn't move her eyes.

"Jade, honey, can you hear me?" Her mother asked, Jade slowly turned her head to her but she simply stared at her emotionlessly, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Why is she handcuffed? She can't even react, that's not necessary" Andre commented upset.

"Jade, please, can you understand what I say?" Beck asked her and she looked at him but didn't say anything, her eyes looked empty and she obviously didn't know what was happening, her body was there but she wasn't.

"Don't try, she doesn't understand what you're saying, does she?" Her father asked the nurses upset.

"I don't know" The nurse said and then George joined them, he was walking by and saw Jade had visitors so he walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm George, Jade's doctor" He informed.

"Good because I want to know what the hell have you done to her?" Mr. West questioned madly. "We came here to talk with her but she can't talk, we don't even know if she recognizes us"

George got on his knees in front of Jade and held her face gently to make her look at him. "Jade, look at me" He demanded and she did but she was struggling to stay awake. "Do you know who I am?" He asked making a lot of emphasis in the words to make it clear for her, he had to speak like that to make her understand; she stared at him for a few seconds and nodded slowly so he smiled. "Great, you're doing great" He said and then made her look at her parents. "Here, look at them" He demanded nicely but her eyes went to other side so he had to set her attention again. "Look at them, do you know who they are?" He asked.

Jade stared at them for a few seconds and shook her head a couple of times before turning to the window, they closed their eyes sadly and so did George. "I'm sorry" He apologized, Jade was so lost that she seemed retarded, it was frustrating for them to see her like that.

"Can you take the cuffs off? They're not necessary" Jade's father demanded.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, those are the rules, I know it's stupid but I can't do anything about it" George explained while Jade's friends tried to make her react but she was just lost.

"Do you keep her like this all the time?" Robbie questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes, I am still against this hospital's methods because this far from helping her is damaging her but you can't go against the system, right?" George commented. "Most of the patients here are criminals so nobody ever bothers asking how they treat them; you're actually the first visitors I've seen in the six months I've been here"

"Have you given her shocks?" Beck asked worriedly and George sighed sadly before nodding so they closed their eyes in frustration.

"Just a couple of times but yes, I've only talked to her once because the rest of the time she is like this or sleeping" George informed. "I shouldn't be telling you all this and I would probably get fired if someone heard me but I've been trying to convince the principal of the hospital to send her back to prison, this place isn't good for her" He said sincerely. "Listen, Jade is our youngest patient and it makes me sad to see her like this all the time, she is basically a kid and she is a zombie now, that's why I've been trying to take care of her the best way I can and believe me when I say that she is receiving good treatment in comparison to many of the others, there are patients who get beaten every time they lose control, the nurses don't care and they don't get punished for it because these people are criminals, Jade fortunately has been like this all the time so she hasn't given them the chance to get violent with her"

"Well, thank you for taking care of her but being unconscious all the time can't be good for her either" Jade's mother commented.

"No, of course not and I have to warn you that if she continues receiving this medication for a long time, it will have serious consequences on her health" George informed.

"Consequences? Like what?" Beck asked.

"Brain damage for example, some patients never come back if you know what I mean…she could stay like this forever" George responded and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"Christian, I told you this was a bad idea" Madison commented.

"Jade doesn't need that treatment, she is not crazy" Tori affirmed.

"Then why did you say she was mentally unstable?" George asked Jade's father. "I read the report and I know that you asked the judge to send her here"

"Jade is not a murderer but we couldn't prove it and they were going to end up killing her in jail so this was the only thing I could do but now I don't know if it was the best decision" Mr. West explained.

"Wait so the story about the snuff show and all that was true?" George asked surprised.

"Yes, it's true, everything Jade told you is true, we know it sounds insane but it happened" Tori affirmed and George sighed.

"Damn, I didn't know what to think about that, I had my doubts about whether she was lying or not but if you affirm that it happened, then things change, you need to get her out" George said sincerely and looked at Jade, who was just looking out the window emotionlessly. "I'm serious, they are applying her so much medication every day, you can see her yourselves, she doesn't even know who you are or who she is and if this doesn't stop soon, it'll damage her for life and I don't want that for her"

"We don't want that either but what can we do?" Andre asked worriedly and George thought about it.

"Here's my card, we can't talk a lot here because the walls have ears if you know what I mean" George commented and seconds later Melissa entered the room.

"Hello, I'm the doctor Melissa Castle, I'm in charge of Jade West's case" Melissa informed. "Now, I'd like to know why you are all here" she said.

"We came to see Jade" Cat responded.

"I can see that but we only allow two visitors at a time so you really shouldn't be here, besides she is a dangerous criminal and she isn't in her right mind, she could harm you" Melissa commented and Beck chuckled ironically.

"What? Are you serious? Do you think this ZOMBIE could harm anyone? She can't even walk properly and she is handcuffed" Beck commented upset.

"It's necessary to keep her in that state, otherwise she would represent a threat to the other patients and even to herself" Melissa affirmed. "You must know her, she is extremely violent, she is paranoid, delusional and a pathological liar, she almost got to convince my colleague that she had been hunted and tortured, you know, she made up this weird story to justify her crimes but we are used to working with criminals like her"

After every word Melissa said, they got more convinced she had decided to keep Jade like a zombie simply because she didn't want to bother with her case, otherwise she would have noticed Jade wasn't crazy. "Yes, I already told them that" George commented and nodded at Mr. West discretely.

"Well, thank you for the information" Mr. West said. "Take care of her"

"It's time for you to go, Jade must go back to her room" Melissa said as George made Jade stand up and helped her to keep the balance, Beck stroked her face sadly one more time and walked towards the door along with Jade's parents and the rest of her friends.

They all stood in the entrance and watched how Jade walked unconsciously with George down the hall, it was simply heartbreaking to see her like that and they knew they had to get her out before it was too late.

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"You need to get Jade out of there ASAP" Beck exclaimed seriously.

"She looked so... bad, it wasn't Jade, it was just a body" Tori said sadly.

"At least the doctor said they are not hitting her, that's something" Andre commented.

"Call him, call the doctor, Christian, he wants to talk to us and he wants to help Jade" Jade's mother said and Mr. West nodded.

"Hello, it's Jade's father" Christian said on the phone. "Yes, yes, absolutely, see you there then, thank you"

"What did he say?" Tori asked curiously.

"He will see us in a restaurant tomorrow at 1PM" Mr. West informed and they smiled.

"Great, I have a feeling he is going to help us a lot" Jade's mother commented and next day they all met with George at a restaurant in LA.

"Hello, thank you for coming" George said nicely as he sat down with them.

"No, thank YOU for doing this" Mr. West responded.

"How is Jade? Did she wake up or is she still drugged?" Beck questioned.

"She hasn't had time to 'wake up' as you said because they apply her the medication continuously but she is fine, she is just like you saw her yesterday, I left her in her room and a really good nurse who also likes Jade is taking care of her" George informed.

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Jade's mother asked.

"I know it's going to sound crazy, I could lose my job and even go to jail if the plan goes wrong but I am a doctor, It is my obligation to help people and Jade needs help, urgent help" George commented. "You need to get her out of there and if you can't do it legally, then you'll have to do it the other way and I want to help you"

"What? Are you serious?" Beck questioned surprised.

"Very serious but we need to plan it very well because it will be difficult" George warned and they nodded. "Okay, the most important thing is where are you going to take her once she is out?"

"Home" Her mother immediately said and he shook his head.

"No, no, they would find her immediately, you need to have a safe place for her, if the police find her after she escapes they are going to either send her back to jail or to another hospital and I can't assure you she will be okay then" George commented and they thought about it.

"What about my house or Tori's house or I don't know, any friend's house?" Beck suggested.

"No, same story, she can't be here, not until they clear up all this and the police stops chasing her" George affirmed. "The further she is the better it will be for her health"

"What about our ranch in San Diego?" Mr. West suggested. "Nobody knows about it, not even Jade, my wife's godfather bought it for us when we got married so there is no way they can connect it to us"

"Yes, that could be an option" George responded. "Alright, I've realized that even though the hospital is full of guards, they are not always paying attention because they know that patients are usually drugged, at least in Jade's ward" He said. "But still, they could be a threat unless something happens and they have to leave, maybe if someone accidently started a fire in the ward, the guards would go out or help the patients out and in all that chaos, nobody will notice if one of the patients is taken out"

"So you're going to start a fire?" Cat asked surprised.

"That's the only plan I've come up with, it'd be perfect and nobody would suspect it was planned by me, they would think that she simply saw a chance to escape and took it" George explained and they nodded.

"I like it" Beck informed.

"Yes, me too" Mr. West added. "Let's do it"

"Tom, are you sure you want to do this?" Michael asked unconvinced by Tom's idea. "We have the videos, she is in a mental hospital and nobody believes what she and her friends said, why do you want her again? It's stupid"

"Because that bitch killed Mark and humiliated me, she isn't going to stay alive, I was willing to let her go if she killed those five idiots but she didn't listen, she fooled us and I won't let her win" Tom affirmed.

"She didn't win, god damn it, she is in a fucking mental hospital accused of murder, WE WON" Michael said.

"Stop complaining like a little girl and get ready because tomorrow, we'll get into that hospital and she will come with us" Tom informed. Next day George's plan to rescue Jade and Tom's plan to kidnap her again were going to be put in action but neither of them knew what was going to happen.

It was the day and George was really nervous just like Jade's friends and parents, who were waiting outside. "Jade, how are you feeling?" George asked Jade, who was in her room laying on her bed lost as usual. "Don't worry, you'll be fine soon" He said while stroking her cheek sweetly.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Tom asked as he and Michael walked into the mental hospital.

"I still think it's a bad idea but yes, I am ready" Michael responded.

"Great, here we go!" Tom informed when he saw one of the nurses coming.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"We came to visit Jade West"

Jade's parents and friends were waiting in a mail van anxiously expecting the alarm to begin and for George to bring Jade to them. "Do you think they'll catch us?" Cat asked worriedly.

"Hopefully no, George said everything will seem an accident" Beck responded and then Mr. West's phone rang.

"Yes, we are ready" He said.

"Okay, the show will begin in a few minutes" George informed.

"How is Jade? Did you stop them from giving her the medication?" Jade's mother asked.

"No, when I got there they had already given it to her but she is fine, the plan is going to work" George commented. "Okay, here we go!"

Jade was taken to the visits room handcuffed by two nurses and Tom and Michael greeted her. "It's okay, we can take care of her" Tom said to the nurses.

"Only ten minutes" The nurse informed and they both walked out of the room leaving Jade alone with the two men. They immediately started taking their clothes off revealing their fake nurse uniforms and she simply stared into space as usual.

"Come on, give me that, we need to hide these clothes" Tom ordered and hid their clothes under one of the pillows before turning to Jade. "Hey again, sweetie" He said smirking but she didn't even blink, she didn't know who he was or what was happening.

Meanwhile, George's plan was about to be put in action, he started a fire in one of the rooms and pressed the alert button, lots of sirens immediately started going off and the chaos began. All the nurses and the doctors started evacuating the patients and Tom and Michael saw the perfect chance to escape with Jade, Michael grabbed her in his arms and joined everyone else as they walked outside.

"Look, it's happening" Tori said as they saw everyone evacuating the hospital and the firemen arrived.

"But where are they?" Beck asked anxiously.

"Relax, they must be coming" Christian responded, meanwhile, inside the hospital George was trying to find Jade, he had gone to her room but she wasn't there so he thought she might be with the other patients, he was looking for her but he couldn't spot her.

Tom and Michael managed to make it out of the hospital unseen and they put Jade in the trunk of their car before driving away; it had been twenty minutes since the fire had started and they still had no sign of Jade or George, which was making them anxious. "Where the hell are they? The nurses are about to take the patients in" Beck commented desperately and all the sudden George got in the van.

"What happened? Where is Jade?" Madison questioned confused and George looked at them worriedly.

"I don't know" He responded sincerely.

"You don't know? What the hell are you talking about? You were supposed to bring her to us" Beck commented worriedly.

"I don't know what happened, when I went to her room she wasn't there anymore so I tried to find her but it was impossible, she wasn't in any of the rooms or with the patients, she disappeared" George explained.

"What? That's impossible, she must be still in the hospital" Andre commented.

"No, she is not, I looked in every room, even the rooms she couldn't possibly have access to and nothing, she is not in the hospital anymore" George affirmed and they looked at each other worriedly.

"Then where is she?" Mr. West asked. "She couldn't have escaped, you said she was medicated"

"Yes, she was and she can't do a lot in that state, she doesn't even know who she is when she is under the effect of the medicine" George said.

"Then how did she escape?" Cat asked.

"She couldn't have escaped, it's impossible" George affirmed. "But she is not here"

"What are you trying to say?" Beck asked.

"Someone must've helped her out" George responded.

"Like who? We are Jade's only friends and nobody else wants to help her, who would want to help her out and why?" Robbie asked and they all thought about it, Beck and Tori looked at each other worriedly and he shook his head.

"No, no... " Beck said.

"What?" Madison questioned.

"The only person I can think of is him, Tom" Tori informed.

"Tom is the one who did that to you guys?" George asked and they nodded. "But why would he want to kidnap her again? She was here because of him"

"That man, all those men are crazy, the fact she was here isn't enough for them" Beck affirmed. "They want to kill her, I'm sure"

* * *

 **Dun duun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Tom and Michael drove Jade to a house in an ugly neighborhood and locked her up in one of the rooms. "Fine, you got the girl, now what?" Michael asked as he and Tom sat down on the couch and drank a couple of beers.

"God, I don't know, I kinda want to wait until she is conscious again and kill her slowly but I also want to torture her for a while and then keep her like a zombie and continue doing the same until I get bored" Tom commented. "What do you think?"

"I think this was unnecessary and stupid... but we got her so let's enjoy this" Michael said and they started laughing.

Everyone was in the West's house anxiously waiting for George to arrive, he had gone back to the hospital to verify Jade wasn't there and to look for hints in the security videos, they waited for about two hours until he finally got there. "What happened? Is she there?" Madison asked worriedly.

"No, like I said she is not there and they already reported her disappearance to the authorities so they'll probably come soon" George informed.

"Come here? Why?" Tori asked.

"Because in their point of view, Jade escaped and this is her house so it's the first place they need to seek her in" George explained. "I also checked the security videos and she was in the visitors room when the fire started but the men who were with her were planning on getting her out anyway, they were dressed as nurses and we unfortunately only helped them to escape very easily"

"Can I see those men?" Beck asked and George showed him his phone, he had taken a picture of the screen and Beck could clearly see Tom and Michael there. "I told you, it's them"

"Oh god, now what? What do they want?" Madison asked scared. "We need to find her"

"But where do we go first? Nobody believed our story" Tori commented.

"Well, Tom was the person who denounced Jade and the fact he helped her to escape is not coherent so the police might find it strange, if we get to find her maybe her legal situation would be better" Christian informed and they smiled.

"But how do we find her?" Cat asked.

"I don't know"

Jade finally started recovering her consciousness, it took her several hours to be completely awake and in that process she remembered who she was but that was all because the last thing she remembered was being in the clinic; however, it was very vague and she had no idea where she was now, not until Tom and Michael opened the door to her room and she felt her blood freezing inside.

"Good morning, Jade, I can see you remember us by the look on your face" Tom commented.

"Where am I? What's happening?" Jade questioned confused.

"You're home and nothing is happening...yet" Michael responded smirking and she looked down nervously.

"What do you want from me? You tortured me and then sent me to jail, what else do you need?" Jade questioned coldly.

"Um that's a difficult question with a complex answer, listen, we have a limited but resourceful list of clients and they pay a lot to see certain things, we usually kill all the actors in the process and sell the videos but sometimes it's good to have live shows and we recently opened a website for our clients and the show is about to begin, and guess what? You're the star!" Tom explained and she stared at him confused and scared but trying to pretend that she didn't care.

"So you're going to torture me and broadcast it live? What if the police are watching?" Jade questioned.

"Do you think we are stupid? This is not for everyone to see, kid, only a few people in the world could have access to our website" Michael informed. "And our viewers are certainly not cops, they will actually send us requests and we might take them"

"So, let's go" Tom ordered and grabbed her arm, Jade was trying to resist and not go with them but they took her into the other room anyway and made her sit on the floor as Michael set the camera in the right spot, then they put masks on and stood next to Jade.

"Here we go!"

"It's been a week and nothing, they obviously don't want money" Beck commented desperately.

"Christian said he had an idea" Madison said and a few seconds later, Christian walked into the room with a tall chubby man wearing glasses.

"Hello everyone, this is Nick, one of the best hackers in the country" Christian informed. "I contacted him and he just got here from New York"

"Nice to meet you, Nick but how is he supposed to help us?" Madison asked curiously.

"Well, Christian told me everything and I think I can actually help you, listen, those people can't sell real snuff movies on the public web because that's illegal but there is another web that's hidden and only certain people can have access to it and that's where they probably sell their videos" Nick explained.

"So you're saying that you..." Andre started.

"Yes, I can access that web and quite possibly localize those men" Nick affirmed.

"But that doesn't help us to find Jade" Beck commented.

"But it's a start, he can track their website and lead us to them which could ultimately lead us to Jade" Mr. West said and Nick nodded.

"Okay, did they mention any of their clients or the name of their franchisee?" Nick asked as he accessed the hidden net.

"No, they only said that the show was called Hexagon" Tori answered and Nick nodded.

"You can find all sorts of things in this place, weapons, killings, porn for pedophiles, instructions to do dark rituals and even recipes to cook humans" Nick commented as he typed very fast on his computer while everyone was just looking at him shocked.

"Anything yet?" Mr. West asked.

"There are many results for Hexagon but I'm looking for snuff movies and... Bingo!" Nick informed and they all looked at each other surprised because that had been fast. "It says something about a sacrifice to the devil and lots of real torture, twists and blood, sounds familiar?"

"Yes, yes that must be it, when was it uploaded?" Robbie asked.

"Almost two months ago and it's been sold 567 times, it has a four stars rating, want me to read the comments?" Nick asked and Christian nodded. "-Fantastic, loved the torture and the twist but what happened after the pale girl killed the hunter? Did she die? Did her friends die? Four stars for the lack of killing-"

"That's definitely it" Tori affirmed.

"Download it, that movie proves Jade's story" Madison ordered and Nick pulled out a credit card.

"I have to buy it, fortunately, I got this card with a fake name a couple of years ago" Nick commented as he bought the show, he had to type in a series of different numbers and passwords but he managed to download the videos. "Okay, now it's time to see who uploaded it"

"You can see that? Can you trace them?" Beck asked.

"Maybe..." Nick said. "These people have been in the business for quite a long time, they've uploaded fifty nine movies and shows, the most recent one is called Revenge and it's about men, I think"

"They probably also filmed how they killed the men Jade was accused of murdering" Andre commented.

"Is there anything about Jade?" Mr. West asked.

"Hold on, I'm gonna go through the comments of their page to see if they mention anything" Nick said and started scanning the comments. "Here, they replied to a comment five days ago"

"And?" Tori asked.

"The comment said- What happened with that girl? I watched the news and they said she was sent to jail for murdering nine men but that wasn't in the videos- and they replied saying- She was indeed sent to jail but don't worry, we got her back and you can see more of her by joining this- and then there's a link"

"Click it!" Beck demanded.

"Already did, I have to pay to enter the website" Nick informed and after using his credit card again, he accessed the website. "Well, they've broadcasted three times and according to this, they're about to do it again, they have 700 viewers"

"Stay in the website, I need to see my daughter" Mr. West said and about five minutes later the show began. The screen turned reddish and then Jade appeared, she was sitting on the ground looking up at the camera clearly scared and dizzy. "Say hello to your fans, Jade" A male voice said as the camera moved back but she only looked down.

They noticed Jade had bruises under her eyes and it was obvious that they'd been hitting her. "We are very pleased to be here today like every day to share our special moments with our favorite toy" Tom said as he stroked her hair and she rolled her eyes.

"Son of a bitch" Mr. West whispered.

"At least she was alive when they filmed this" Tori commented.

"This is live" Nick informed and they looked at each other.

"Excuse her, she is still a little dizzy, we had to drug her because she wouldn't stop crying yesterday but don't worry, as soon as we start you'll be delighted" Tom said, they were wearing masks but Beck and the rest of the gang could recognize their voices.

"So tell us, what do you want to see us doing?" Michael asked and Nick immediately started seeing all the comments.

"Whip her, burn her, beat her...but we already did this" Michael read and commented. "Oh this is a new one, stab her"

"But wouldn't that kill her too soon? Let's save that for the last episode" Tom said and all the sudden he slapped Jade's face, then he grabbed her chin and squeezed it to hurt her. "Come on; suggest more...this is getting boring" He commented and pushed her back.

"Take her clothes off" Michael read and chuckled. "Yes, take her clothes off and rape her" He read again.

"These people are messed up" Andre commented.

"Um... we'll see, we'll see but as for now, let's just take her coat off" Tom said and Jade closed her eyes as the two men ripped off her coat.

"Do you want me to crash the site down?" Nick asked.

"No, no, this is the only way we have to know she is alive, please track them, we need to rescue her" Mr. West affirmed desperately.

Jade was sitting in the middle of the room in her underwear embracing herself and looking up at the camera which was being held by Michael. "You look very pretty, I'm excited to see what we are going to do with you" He said and Jade stared at him coldly.

"No, god, no, please don't let them rape her" Beck whispered terrified.

"I am back, excuse me but I realized that Jade needed a shower so here we go!" Tom exclaimed and threw a bucket of cold water on her before grabbing her hair and making her stand up. "Model for your fans, sweetie" he ordered but she only looked at him angrily.

"Fuck you" Jade said and all their mouths dropped open because they never imagined she'd be strong enough to respond to them after everything, Tom started laughing and grabbed the whip.

"Okay, let's play" He said and Jade tried to run but he grabbed her arm and pushed her down, once she was on the ground he turned her around and put her arms behind her back, he sat down on her and whipped her twice.

"Ah!" Jade screamed in pain as Tom pulled her hair back and laughed.

"You never learn" Tom said as he heated a knife.

"What is he going to do with that knife?" Madison asked nervously and watched horrified how Tom started carving on Jade's back.

"AAAAHHH" Jade immediately started crying in pain as Tom took his time using her skin as paper.

"Oh my god" Beck said and looked down, he couldn't handle seeing that.

"FIND THE GOD DAMN ADDRESS" Mr. West screamed desperately.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Next chapter will be the LAST, just so you know.**

 **Please, please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm trying to but their shield is powerful, it'll take me about two hours to destroy it" Nick informed, Jade screamed nonstop for about five minutes until Tom was done and then he proceeded to pull her head back and show her the knife.

"Look at the comments, the viewers are loving it" Robbie commented disgusted.

"What did you write?" Michael asked curiously.

"Whore, that's what she is" Tom responded as he stood up and kicked her. "Come here" He said and made her stand up again, he grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall, Jade was just looking at the ceiling with tears running down her face.

Tom grabbed her chin and started heating the knife again right in front of her eyes, Michael walked closer to them so he could capture the fear in her face as Tom laughed and threatened with stabbing her eyes and cutting her face with the burning blade. "No, no, please, don't..." Jade said terrified.

"Oh my god" Tori said sadly.

"Yes, yes..." Tom exclaimed and pressed the blade against her neck, Jade immediately screamed in pain because it was burning her and Beck closed his eyes in frustration. After that Tom simply pushed her down and kicked her several times.

"He is going to kill her" Cat said scared.

"My turn to play" Michael, who was behind the camera, said and Tom nodded, they switched places and Michael took the mask off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tom asked upset.

"I wanna enjoy this, the viewers asked for it" Michael simply responded as he made Jade stand up and smirked at her, she looked at the camera terrified and started breathing nervously as he kissed her neck and stroked her leg.

"Oh god, no" Madison said with tears in her eyes.

Michael pulled Jade's hair back and started kissing her chest while she cried scared, she just couldn't take it so she kicked him between his legs and he immediately screamed in pain. "BITCH!" Michael screamed and Tom left the camera on the ground to go help Michael, they just saw Jade's feet trying to run away but Tom grabbed her, they heard how he beat her up and then she slowly dropped to the floor before the video ended.

"Oh my god, now what? Do you think they'll rape her?" Tori asked nervously.

"I hope not" Beck said.

"We know they won't kill her and that's what matters" Andre commented.

"I don't think they'll rape her today because they want their viewers to see and the first time is always the worst for a rape victim but I'm sure they'll do it in the next show which will be tomorrow" Nick affirmed.

"It is your job to find them first" Mr. West said and Nick nodded.

"I'm working on it"

Tom drugged Jade again with the same medicine she had been given in the hospital and locked her up in the room before going back with Michael. "I'm going to fucking burn her alive" Michael exclaimed madly.

"Yes, we'll do it tomorrow, okay? First, we both rape her and then stab her and then set her on fire, that'll be a great closing" Tom commented. "But now let's just eat something because I'm hungry"

"How many viewers did we have today?" Michael asked.

"Over 700" Tom answered. "It was a good show but I liked yesterday's better"

Jade's friends and parents were desperately waiting for Nick to break the shield and after about an hour and a half, he finally did it. "Okay, I'm in" Nick informed.

"Where are they?" Beck asked.

"They're in L.A but I'm trying to find the address, hold on..." Nick said. "Bingo! I got it"

"Let's go!" Mr. West ordered and they all ran outside. "I'm gonna call the police and tell them to go" He said as he, Madison and Nick got in his car while the gang got in Beck's.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you" Beck shouted. After over an hour of driving, they finally arrived, it was an old and big house in an ugly neighborhood; it only had two windows on the second floor and a big black door.

"What are we waiting for?" Tori asked.

"The police, they need to arrest those two" Nick commented.

"I want to kill them" Beck affirmed.

"And go to jail like Jade? No, Beck, let's wait for the police" Andre said but Beck was so anxious, he knew that Jade was a few meters away from him and only god knew whether she was alone or not.

"Screw this, I'm not going to wait any longer" Mr. West informed and grabbed a gun from his car, Beck, Andre and Robbie immediately joined him and he knocked on the door.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Tom asked, he and Michael were in the living room watching TV.

"No but maybe It's one of the neighbors, I don't know... go see what they want while I go check our little candy" Michael said.

"Don't touch her yet, wait until tomorrow" Tom ordered.

"She won't even notice" Michael simply said and started making his way down to her room, Tom rolled his eyes and walked up to the door.

"Who is it?" Tom asked.

"The neighbor" Mrs. West said and Tom opened the door only to see Mr. West aiming a gun at him, he tried to shut the door but they all walked inside fast and checked to see where Michael was.

"You miserable son of a bitch, you're going to pay for what you did to my daughter" Christian affirmed and pressed the gun against Tom's forehead.

"Where is Jade?" Beck asked angrily and Tom smirked.

"She is dead, we killed her today" Tom answered and Beck felt his heart had been ripped off his body.

"No, oh my god, no, please tell me that's not true" Madison immediately started crying and Tom smiled.

"No, you didn't, where is she?" Beck insisted, he refused to believe that man.

"Where is your friend?" Nick questioned and Beck's eyes wide opened, he immediately ran towards the hall and started opening all the doors, he saw the room they'd used to torture Jade for the show but she wasn't there.

"Beck, the stairs" Tori exclaimed and he immediately ran downstairs followed by Tori, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Madison. Beck saw a door half closed and he pushed it only to see Jade sitting on the floor staring into space and Michael on top of her legs kissing her neck and stroking her back.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Beck screamed and kicked Michael's face to get him off Jade, he fortunately hadn't been able to rape her but Beck wasn't sure and he felt the need to beat him to death. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He screamed as he kicked and punched him nonstop.

Meanwhile, Jade's mother, Cat and Tori were with Jade, Madison immediately took her coat off to cover her daughter's body and checked her to make sure she was okay. "Jade, honey, can you hear me?" She asked but Jade was like a zombie again.

"Beck, stop, stop... the police are gonna get here soon, BECK, STOP!" Andre ordered because Beck was about to kill Michael. "Beck, listen to me!" He demanded but Beck couldn't stop himself from hitting that man so Robbie and Andre had to grab his arms and pull him back.

Luckily, a few moments later the police arrived. "What's going on here?" One of the cops asked.

"She needs help" Beck said referring to Jade.

"What happened?" The cop questioned when he saw Michael barely conscious on the ground.

"This man and his partner kidnapped Jade West and tortured her for days, with the help of a hacker we managed to find them and when we got here, he was about to rape her, I tried to stop him and he attempted to kill me so I had to defend myself" Beck affirmed and the cop nodded.

"Madison, how is she?" Mr. West asked as he entered the room.

"I don't know, she doesn't react" Madison answered.

"Officer, this young woman was sentenced for the murder of nine men but we now have the proofs of her innocence, the actual killers are this man and Tom, he is already under arrest upstairs" Christian informed.

Jade was taken to a hospital by the police and her friends and parents followed them, Christian did all the paper work to make sure that she didn't have to go back to the mental hospital or jail when she was released and went back to see how she was.

"What have the doctors said?" Christian asked as he joined his wife and Jade's friends in the waiting room.

"Nothing yet" Madison answered and a few seconds later, one of the doctors walked up to them. "How's my daughter?" she questioned worriedly.

"She is stable but she is not conscious... the studies show that she's been really medicated for at least the past two weeks and well, I guess you've seen the bruises and scars on her body, she'll have to take care of that but they'll heal with time, fortunately, no major damage was caused" The doctor explained.

"Was she...raped?" Beck questioned nervously.

"No, she wasn't raped" The doctor answered and Beck exhaled relieved that at least she hadn't been abused that way too. "Either way, she will have to stay in observation for a couple of days before she can go home"

"Can we see her?" Tori asked and the doctor nodded.

"Follow me this way" He ordered and they all followed him into one of the rooms, Jade was laying on the bed with her arm handcuffed to it.

"Why is she handcuffed? She's the victim here" Beck commented upset.

"I know but she is still a suspect of murder and it's the procedure but don't worry, I personally don't think they'll send her back" The doctor said. "Now, please don't disturb her" He ordered and left the room.

"Oh honey" Madison said sadly while stroking Jade's face sweetly.

"When will she react?" Andre asked.

"They said that she'll be better by tomorrow" Tori answered and they all sat down in the room to be with her, Beck sat down next to her and tried talking to her to see if she reacted but even though she stared at him and sometimes even smiled, she wasn't really conscious of what was happening.

Next day when Jade woke up but started looking around and tried to get up confused because she had no idea where she was. "Sh, sh... don't stand up" Beck ordered and she turned to him even more confused.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"Jade, honey, you're finally awake" Her mother exclaimed gladly and hugged her, Jade looked at her and then at her friends.

"What happened?" Jade asked again. "How did I get here?"

"Tom and Michael kidnapped you again, do you remember that?" Tori questioned and Jade thought about it for a while but she nodded.

"Yeah..." She whispered.

"I don't know if you are aware of this but they broadcasted live everything they did to you and that helped us to find you" Robbie informed and she took a deep breath.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy?" Tori asked.

"Is there anything to be happy about?" Jade asked back.

"Of course there is, you're alive!" Beck exclaimed happily.

"Why would I want to be alive? As far as I remember, you sent me to a psychiatric hospital, I'm not sure for how long I was there because they kept giving me medication and I can't really remember a lot, I just know that they gave me shocks and I have a few vague memories from being in a dark room, I remember seeing blurry faces and hearing confusing noises but nothing really made sense, then one day I realized I was in another place and they appeared" Jade commented. "They should've killed me for real because that'd be much better than having to go back to that place or to jail"

"Don't say that, Jade, that wouldn't be better but don't worry, you're not going back to jail" Mr. West informed and Jade looked at him surprised.

"What? Then why am I handcuffed?" Jade asked.

"Policies of the hospital but don't worry, honey, we have the videos that back up your story and prove your innocence, you're free" Her father said happily and Jade couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Jade, you're free and those men were arrested so nobody is going to hurt you or any of us again" Tori informed gladly and Jade was happy but her smile dropped slowly.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked.

"Nothing, it's just that... what am I supposed to do with all the memories and the scars and the hatred I feel?" Jade questioned.

"The scars will disappear with time, you will learn to forget and hatred is something you have to work on, you can let it destroy you or use it to get over this, you're strong, Jade, you can do it I'm sure" Beck affirmed.

"He is right, sweetie, now you only have to worry about going back to school" Madison commented.

"That's another thing, how am I supposed to go back to Hollywood Arts? Everybody thinks I'm insane and that I killed those men, some of my teachers testified against me, how could I ever forgive them?" Jade questioned.

"Jade, you can go back to that school holding your head high because you did nothing wrong, they are the ones who should feel ashamed" Tori affirmed and Beck nodded, Jade thought about it and realized they were right, she was a survivor and she needed to be proud of it.

Jade's father indeed proved her innocence and she was set free, they paid for the best treatments to erase her horrible scars and she went back to school, she felt weird about having to be around the same people who had judged her and in a certain way, helped to send her to jail but she had never really liked her classmates anyway so she learnt to deal with it and even have fun with it.

Tom and Michael were sent to prison for life and Mr. West made sure they got the treatment they deserved, he preferred them in prison instead of dead because then he could make them suffer even more than Jade did. She was doing good with the therapy and things went back to normality, the gang was together and happy but none of them ever trusted Tori's judgment again.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked the story!**

 **Please review! :)**


End file.
